


Wham Bam Thank You Mister

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-02
Updated: 2002-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Plausible is for normal people.





	Wham Bam Thank You Mister

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Wham Bam Thank You Mister

## Wham Bam Thank You Mister

by Snowee

Author's website: http://snowee.50megs.com

Disclaimer: They belong to Alliance. I'm just playing around.

Author's Notes: Can be read independent of series.

Story Notes: The Blue Line (vaguely)

This story is a sequel to: Blame It On Anything 

* * *

Fraser cocked his head as he watched Ray carry the box from his office. Dropping a few more belongings into a second box, Benton left the room after him. As he watched Ray open the front door to the Consulate, his gaze was broken by Inspector Thatcher. "What are you doing?" she asked quickly. 

Fraser looked down at the box, then back to her. "I, ah," he cleared his throat. "I didn't expect you to be here. I thought you'd left for the evening." 

She shook her head. "I am waiting for a fax. What are you doing?" 

He realized he hadn't averted her attention, so he looked toward the door. "I'm taking a few belongings to Detective Kowalski's apartment." He looked at her, then quickly looked away. "For safe keeping," he added. 

"Oh," she said, not certain whether she believed him, but reminding herself that he wasn't one to lie. "Well, I suppose there is no harm in that." 

He met her gaze and waited for her to wave a dismissive hand before moving on. Stopping on the step, he set the box down. Turning back, he looked to Diefenbaker. "Come," he enunciated firmly. The wolf stood and stretched a moment before sauntering toward Benton. As soon as Dief was past the threshold, Fraser pulled the door closed and reached for the box again. 

He descended the stairs behind the animal and walked along the sidewalk. Ray had parked his car just past the gate and was leaning into the trunk, pushing the box he'd carried to the back. As Fraser passed through the gate, he noticed a person. Well, the person had been there since he stepped from the Consulate, but it hadn't moved. The woman with long auburn hair stood there staring. Normally, Fraser would think nothing of a gaping woman, except she wasn't simply gaping. She was leaning on one hip and watching him as if she thought he would do a handstand at any moment. 

Ray straightened from the back of the GTO. He reached out to take the box from Fraser and as he did so, he noticed that Fraser was transfixed on something. Setting the box into the trunk, he then spun and saw the woman looking intently in Fraser's direction. Rolling his eyes, Ray stepped toward her. "Can I help you?" 

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said smoothly, glancing at Ray, but returning her attention immediately to Fraser. "I'm Kiana Flay," she said and held out her hand to him. 

Fraser took it politely. "Constable Benton Fraser," he said. "This is Detective Vecchio." 

She glanced at Ray again. "Detective?" She pursed her lips, then shook her head. "No. No uniform." 

"Pardon?" Ray asked. 

"Well, you see, I'm doing an article on uniforms. I saw this bright red number in front of this..." she looked at the sign on the fence and nodded. "This Consulate here and I thought it would be perfect." 

"Perfect for what?" Ray asked, astounded. 

"The article," she answered plainly, studying Fraser again. "Yes, it's perfect. Most uniforms are blues and browns. Very bland. A splash of colour like that will be just what I was missing." 

Fraser looked confused. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about." 

She let out a breath. "Very simple. I'm a freelance journalist and photographer. With me?" she asked. Fraser nodded slowly, his brow furrowed. "My current project is about men in uniform. Still with me?" He nodded again, this time rolling his eyes with a sheepish expression. "The bright red of your uniform will be a nice addition to the article. Mostly I've covered law enforcement, but Canadian law enforcement - well, that's a whole other ball of wax, now isn't it?" 

"I'm in law enforcement," Ray said. 

"Yes," she responded, "but you don't wear a uniform." She looked him over and Ray saw her striking blue eyes. "Too bad, really." 

Ray half smiled, but realized the moment had passed. She was already looking Fraser over again. "Do you have time to come by my studio for a few pictures?" she asked suddenly. 

Fraser glanced at Ray. "I, uh, I would have to consult my superior officers prior to making such a commitment." 

Kiana nodded and reached into her back pocket. A moment later, she produced a business card. "Call me, then," she said as she passed it to Fraser. Taking it hesitantly, Fraser watched her smile. "If you don't, just remember I know where to find you." 

"Thank you," he remarked politely, but tentatively. 

The woman passed them and Ray watched her walk away for a moment before turning to Fraser. "What a nut," he commented. 

"It appears so," Fraser said, tossing the card onto the second box in the trunk. 

Ray pushed the box to the deepest corner of the trunk and straightened. "Let's go get the rest," he said. 

Fraser raised his eyebrows. "The rest?" 

"Yeah, the rest of your stuff." He paused, then it dawned on him and he nodded slowly. "This is everything, isn't it?" 

"Yes," Fraser said. 

"You pack light," Ray commented as he closed the trunk. "Well, let's go, then." 

"Yes," Fraser repeated, giving Ray a sly grin. 

* * *

A week passed and neither Ray nor Fraser thought much about the crazy woman with the business card. Still, Fraser wasn't sure whether or not to be surprised when a visitor was announced.

The woman with dark red hair which hung down below her waist looked familiar, but it was the brilliance of her blue eyes he remembered. He held out his hand. "Ma'am," he said politely, though the confusion was thick. 

Kiana smiled. "I told you I knew where to find you." 

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I..." 

"I'm just talking about a few pictures. I talked to a publisher about my idea of using RCMP and spent my week doing research so you have to say yes." 

"I'm afraid it's not my decision to make," he stated. "I'm not sure why you want me anyway. Perhaps my superior, Inspector Thatcher, would be more interesting." 

Kiana raised an eyebrow and made a mental note, spelling Thatcher aloud. "Is that how it's spelled?" 

"Yes," he complied. "She might have a more interesting..." 

"She?" Kiana interrupted. 

"Yes, my superior..." 

"Oh, well, look. A female superior is very interesting, but it's not what I'm looking for." 

"Oh," Fraser sighed. "It still isn't my decision." 

"Then who? This Inspector? Can I see her?" 

"I don't think Inspector Thatcher would be willing to..." 

Kiana stepped into the hall. "Which is her door?" 

"From here it's the last on the right, but, ma'am..." 

"Thanks," Kiana said as she disappeared. 

Fraser moved quickly around his desk to follow. Relieved, he saw Turnbull standing between the woman and Meg's door, trying to explain that she needed an appointment to enter. Fraser approached and rubbed his eyebrow. "Ma'am..." 

"Kiana," she said. 

"You can't go in there," Fraser said firmly. 

"Without an appointment. I heard this one," she said, pointing to Turnbull. "So how do I make one?" 

The door opened and Meg stood, looking from her men to the woman in her doorway. "What's going on here?" she asked after trying to assess the situation on her own. 

Kiana smiled and held out her hand. "Hello. I'm Kiana Flay. I just wanted to talk to you for a few minutes about the RCMP." 

Meg blinked and looked at the two Constables staring back. "Dismissed," she said, then stepped back and let Kiana inside. 

Fraser looked at Turnbull and swallowed. Shaking away the oddness of the situation, he stepped back and waited at attention near the door. Turnbull watched Fraser a moment, then went back to his desk to work. 

It was several moments before the door opened again. Meg held it open for Kiana, then stepped out. "Would you show Miss Flay to the door?" Meg asked. 

Fraser had questions, but knew better than to ask. He simply nodded and stepped beside Kiana as she started for the exit. 

Once Meg's door closed, Kiana took in an audible breath. "Before you ask, she said no." Fraser tried to hide the relief, but Kiana saw it. "Don't get too relaxed. I'm not finished yet." 

Fraser opened the door and stepped onto the stoop with her. "Aren't you?" 

"Nope. I have a great idea and I'm not ready to give up on it just because she said no." 

"I see," Benton replied, watching the GTO pull up in front of the Consulate. He observed Ray as he jumped out and jogged up the path while Kiana walked down the steps. 

On the bottom step, she turned to Fraser. "I'll see you soon, Constable," she said, smiling at him, then giving Ray a nod as he passed. 

Ray furrowed his brow and watched her walk away. "Who's that?" 

"Do you recall the photographer we met last week?" 

"The one who wanted to take naked pictures of you?" 

Fraser had been watching her walk along the sidewalk, but when he heard what Ray said, he turned his attention back to Ray. "I'm sorry?" 

Ray shrugged. "It's just the look she was giving you," he said with a chuckle. 

Nodding slowly, Fraser hated to admit that he had to agree. "Have you eaten lunch?" 

"Naw. Thought I'd come by and see if you had time to go." 

Glancing at his watch, Fraser nodded. "I do. Where would you like to eat?" 

Giving Fraser a suggestive look, Ray hopped back down the steps and walked toward the car. 

Benton watching him a moment, knowing what the suggestive look meant, but partly hoping it was a joke. "I really am hungry for food," he mumbled to himself as he descended the cement steps. 

* * *

The next night Ray and Fraser went to a diner to talk. Not ready to go home just yet, Ray refused to call it a date, though Fraser really had no other term. As they were seated at a booth near one corner, Ray insisted they bring his soda right away.

"Water for me," Benton said to the waitress, then looked past the woman as he saw someone he knew in the entrance. The waitress walked away and Fraser sighed, looking into the menu. 

Ray leaned forward. "Something wrong?" 

"It's her again," he said. 

"Who?" Ray asked, looking around, then caught sight of the redhead coming toward them. "For God's sake. What is up with this woman?" 

Fraser shook his head as she neared. 

"Constable," she said. "Detective," she added, nodding to Ray just as she set a piece of paper before Benton. "This was faxed to me this afternoon," she said. 

Ray looked at the paper, then at her. "How did you find us here?" he asked. 

"I followed you from the Consulate," she said plainly. 

"Oh my God. A stalker of your very own," Ray snickered. 

She smiled, but watched as Fraser read the paper. "I saw you two leaving just as my cab arrived. I told him to follow you." 

"Very investigative," Ray said. Fraser looked at her, then to Ray. "What?" Ray asked. 

"It's permission from the offices in Toronto for her to go ahead with her article," he responded, astounded. 

She nodded and slid in beside Fraser. "Look, if you really don't want to do it, you can say no, but I'll give you a set of the prints and when was the last time you had a picture taken of yourself?" 

Fraser shook his head. "It's been quite some time." 

"So there you go. It will be a thoughtful piece in a well respected magazine. I already sent the paperwork to your headquarters specifying exactly where it will go and how you will be represented. I'll even let you read it and tell me if you disagree first." 

"That's very generous," he responded slowly, then looked at Ray. 

Ray had no response, but nodded vaguely. 

"I suppose there's no harm in..." He stopped to clear his throat. "What do I have to do?" 

She pulled out a business card and flipped it over. Writing on the back, she then passed it to him. "Meet me at the address on the card at 7 pm Thursday. I put it on the back so you can't say you forgot." She stood, winking at Ben. "See you," she said, then turned. 

Ray shook his head once, shaking away the image he'd just seen and blinked. "You're going to do it?" 

"I thought you nodded." 

"Didn't know what else to do," he said. "You are going to do it, then?" 

Fraser took in a breath, considering. "I suppose now I've committed myself." 

"I know what would really curl her arm hairs." 

"What would that be?" 

"I'll go with you and we'll get her to take pictures of us together." 

_Evidence of our relationship?_ Fraser asked himself, then saw the smile on Ray's face. _A joke._ He smiled also. "Perhaps not, but I would feel more comfortable if you came." 

"Sure, Fraze," Ray responded. "I'll make sure she doesn't get your clothes off." 

* * *

As much as Ray didn't want to admit it, he was having a good time. Kiana was taking pictures of the stiff Mountie, making jokes in an attempt to loosen the statue up that he himself found quite amusing.

A couple of times, they stopped so she could drink a beer and change the backdrop. She showed them the darkroom and as she set up the last backdrop, Fraser found a collage of her work. 

"Fascinating," Fraser breathed. 

Ray stepped up behind him. "See something interesting?" 

Pointing at an image of an ice rink, he smiled. "The composition on this one is nice." 

Kiana finished hooking up the cloth and walked over to them. "Oh, just a few I take for fun." 

Fraser turned to her. "These aren't for an article?" he asked, pointing to a hockey game. 

She shook her head and stared at some of the images. "No, I just love the movement of hockey. It's so smooth, but so cruel," she breathed with a smile. Turning to look at Fraser, she saw a spark in his eye. "You like hockey?" 

"Yes," he responded, straightening. "I enjoy the sport very much. There isn't much occasion to play it in Chicago." 

"What do you mean?" Ray asked, surprised. "We love hockey." 

"Yes, but you can't play it unless you manage to find a frozen pond that no one is using for ice skating." 

Ray chuckled. "Unless you have connections," he said. 

"I haven't played since I left Montana. I used to know the owner of a rink and he let a group of us go hit the puck around." 

"You play?" Fraser asked. 

"Yes," she responded. "Didn't I just say that?" 

"Yes. You're right. You did. I just didn't realize you played." 

She smiled and finished her beer. "One more roll?" she asked. 

Fraser nodded and followed her back to the corner where the hot lights would burn at his skin while he tried to look as professional as possible. 

* * *

Ray felt the cum beginning to dry on his leg, the warm semen under his thigh. Fraser's arms were wrapped tightly around him and with his back against Fraser's front, Ray had placed his hands over Fraser's hands. It had been quiet for a few seconds, the only sound that of his lover's soft breath which he could feel on his neck.

"I did something for you," Ray said, breaking the silence. 

Fraser shifted, leaning his chin on Ray's shoulder. "Oh?" 

Ray nodded. "I called a buddy of mine. His brother owns an ice rink. They'll let you go smack around the puck after hours whenever you want. Just have to call." 

"That wasn't necessary," Fraser said. 

"Yeah, I know, but it was something I could do." He turned so that he could see Fraser's face. "I wanted to ever since I saw that look in your eyes talking about the game. I arranged you to go check it out tomorrow night." 

"Thank you, Ray," Fraser said, then kissed him before relaxing into the position they'd been in. "I think I'll invite Kiana," he said. 

Ray shifted. "Why?" 

"Because she likes to play also and it would be much more fun with an opponent." He stopped, then hugged Ray a little closer. "Unless you wanted to..." 

"I told you, you'll never get those skates on me, let alone playing hockey on a frozen pond. Do you really think I'll change my mind for a civilized rink?" 

"Will you?" Fraser asked. 

"No." 

"Then I'll ask Kiana." 

"Why?" Ray asked again. 

"Didn't we just answer that?" 

"Well, she's obviously got some sort of interest in you. Do you really want to invite her to take advantage of it?" Ray rolled over to face Benton. 

"Perhaps it would be a good time to tell her..." 

"A journalist!? You're not telling her anything," he said quickly. 

"All right," Fraser agreed. "I'll just go play by myself." 

Ray rolled his eyes. "No. You're right. If I'm not willing to put on the skates, I should at least let you have a friend. I can watch, though, right?" 

"I'm counting on it," Fraser replied with a smile. 

* * *

Ray sat on the front row of the bleachers and watched as Fraser and Kiana both stared each other down. Their sticks were across their thighs and as they spoke, Ray wondered what they were saying.

All at once, both yelped and went for the puck. Fraser knocked it across the ice and skated after it. Kiana was hot on his heels and closing. One swing from Fraser sent it across the ice toward his goal. He picked up speed, but so did she and by the time they got to the corner where the puck had gone, she was right on him, thrusting her stick beside him and knocking the puck back in her own direction. 

Both flew across the ice, getting to the opposite corner and stealing the puck from each other until Ray lost track of who had it. A moment later, he saw it fly across the ice and watched them both go after it. 

The puck just missed his goal and as Fraser approached it, he threw his stick against the ice and swiped. The puck went flying, then so did he. Kiana flew into him and hit him against the wall so hard, his feet left the ice. 

"Body check!" she shrieked with excitement as she turned and headed after the puck. 

Ray jumped to his feet and yelped, then doubled over in laughter. 

Fraser shook it off and skated after her. She slid the puck across the floor, protecting it from him as he approached, then smacking it through the goal marks. She slid sideways to a stop, then threw up her hands. "That's one!" 

"Hey!" Ray yelled, not finding it so amusing, but being ignored as Fraser guided the puck back into the space between the goals. 

Moments later, they were moving again. Back and forth, side to side; Ray watched Kiana slam Fraser again, but he recovered and made a goal. By the end of the game, he'd watched her slam into him several times, seeing him fall through half of them, but in the end, Fraser lost. 

By one point. 

"Thanks, guys," Kiana said. "That was fun." 

Fraser nodded, but was thinking more of the bruises on his body. Ray drove Fraser home and followed him to the bedroom. 

Accidentally, Fraser let out a moan as he sat on the bed and took off his shirt. 

"You ok?" Ray asked. 

"Of course," Fraser responded. "I've been injured before." 

Ray smiled and stepped over to the bed. "So you don't want me to kiss it better?" he asked in a childlike voice, his eyes laughing. 

Fraser smiled at that and leaned forward, kissing Ray. They sat there kissing for quite some time before Ray shifted, put his hands on Fraser's chest, and pushed him back against the bed. Straddling the other man, he kissed his lips, then broke free to kiss his chest. Finding a red mark, he touched it gingerly with his lips while beginning to undo Fraser's pants. Looking until he saw a bruise, he licked it, then kissed it softly. Ray moved his hands behind Fraser's back, watching him. Fraser was smiling until Ray's hand found a tender spot. "Oo," he groaned. 

Ray cocked his head, looking at Fraser. He was taking it all in and enjoying it. Giving him another long, passionate kiss, he then ran his tongue directly down Fraser's body. 

Stepping back, he removed Fraser's pants and knelt between his legs. Fraser couldn't find the strength to sit up, but as he felt the warm, wet tongue, his erection grew from a beginning to full attention in seconds. He let out a moan as Ray put his mouth over Fraser's penis and began to suck. Rubbing it with his tongue, he moved over Fraser slowly. He heard Fraser moan again and moaned himself. 

Fraser felt the vibration on his balls, causing his jaw to drop open as his moans became more erotic. Ray moaned again, giving Fraser a slight spasm of ecstasy. Ray slid his hand over Fraser's hip, holding it as he moved against the body, then slowly brought the other hand to his scrotum, rubbing it while the hand on his hip moved onto Fraser's stomach. Hearing his partner make more sounds of pleasure, Ray moved slightly faster. Getting louder in his moans, Fraser felt the sensations of his body move and center around his groin. Any moment now, he knew he would orgasm. Letting out a loud groan, he touched the hand on his stomach and felt his body begin it's ascent. All at once, like a roller coaster, he was over the edge, while Ray sucked and tugged with mouth and hand until Fraser hand completely come. 

Ray swallowed and sucked, letting more into his mouth. It was the first time he'd ever swallowed, and he didn't know why that seemed important, but it did. He accepted Fraser's cum and kept moving against the man until Fraser's body relaxed. 

Straddling him again, Ray moved over Fraser and began to kiss him again. Somehow it was more erotic now. Feeling oddly connected, Ray put his hand to Fraser's cheek and kissed him harder. He could feel Fraser's hands on his ass, but it didn't matter. This wasn't about him or about Fraser. It was about them. 

Sitting back, Ray slid back off the bed, then moved around it and climbed under the covers. Fraser moved slowly, standing, then getting under the blankets with Ray. 

* * *

Fraser heard a knock at the door and looked at the time. _Did he forget his keys?_ he asked himself as he crossed the living room. Opening the door, he blinked in surprise. "Kiana? Is there a problem?"

She held up a large white envelope. "I brought your pictures." 

"I thought you said you would have them mailed to me," he replied. 

Shrugging, she stepped into the room forcing him back from the door. "Well, it turns out I'll be in Chicago longer than expected so I thought I'd bring them by, instead." She looked around the place and took in the view. Not quite what she expected, but surprises excited her. 

Fraser watched her lean over the coffee table, reading the name of a magazine and looking at the ceramic turtle as she set the envelope on a stack of newspapers. He tapped the door and let it close as he stepped up behind her while she began taking off her jacket. "Is there anything else?" he asked. 

She tossed her jacket on the couch and smiled. An instant later, her arms were around his neck. "I hope so," she breathed. 

Fraser grabbed her arms and stepped back, but she matched every footfall. "No, I..." he stuttered. 

"You know, I wasn't really sure about you. At the photo shoot you were so tense. Out there on the ice, though, I realized I wasn't wrong." She pressed her body against him and he moved back. When his back pushed against the wall, he swallowed. She moved against him and pulled his head into a kiss. 

Her lips were soft and manipulative. When her rough tongue exited her own mouth and began to play with his lips, he realized he felt something. Perhaps it was hormones and nothing more, but he felt it. _God help me._ He stopped pushing on her and let her kiss him, holding still as she parted his lips. 

An instant later, he cursed himself because he didn't know when he started kissing back, but he knew he was. 

All at once, Fraser was aware they weren't alone. He'd been listening for keys or the doorknob, but now he knew he must not have pushed the door closed. Making a sound, he pushed Kiana. She stepped back and Fraser stepped sideways, but Ray was moving into the room as if his feet were made of lead. His eyes were fixed on Fraser who was blushing and tugging at his collar, but as hard as he tried, only air escaped his lips. No words would form. 

_I did not just see what I just saw._ Ray looked at Kiana. It took him quite some time to gain some composure, but when he did, he relaxed his body. "Uh, Kiana. Yes. Hi." He pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes. "What brings you here?" 

"I just brought some pictures," she offered as she waved to the table. 

Ray bit his lower lip and nodded slowly. "Uh huh. Right." 

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't realize you two shared an apartment. I mean, he told me to send the pictures here and I just assumed he lived here alone." 

"Uh huh. Right," Ray repeated, watching her as Fraser finally began to relax, wondering what was running through Ray's mind, but seeing now that there would be no bloodshed. 

Kiana looked at Fraser, hoping he was going to save her from that look Ray was giving her, but saw he was looking at Ray himself, concerned. She furrowed her brow and looked at the couch. It was a mess with newspapers and bills covering one end. No where in sight was a blanket or pillow and as she looked around, she saw the place had only one bedroom. 

Blinking as it sank in, she covered her mouth. "I'm sorry," she said much more breathlessly this time. "I didn't realize..." she let the sentence trail, but her words finally broke Ray from his trance as he glanced at Fraser. 

The two men looked at each other a moment, then turned to her. By then, Kiana had her jacket and was thrusting an arm through one sleeve. She wouldn't look either of them in the eye, but as she passed Ray, he put his hand against her arm. She stopped and looked at him. 

Pointing with his other finger, he spoke firmly. "You can't say anything." 

She met his eyes and half smiled. "Oh, don't worry about that," she said. "I don't think anyone would believe me." An instant later she was out the door. 

Holding their breaths a moment, when Ray let his out, he shook his head and chuckled. Fraser let out his slowly. "Ray?" 

Ray looked up and stopped laughing long enough to shake his head before going into the kitchen. He reached into the refrigerator, taking out a beer. 

*Maybe this is ok,* Fraser told himself. _He doesn't seem upset._

"Fraser," Ray said slowly after taking a large gulp off the bottle. 

"Yes?" 

Ray looked at him a moment, then slammed down the beer. Swallowing, Fraser then saw the hurt and anger in Ray's eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't know what to say," Ray said with surprising calm. 

"I'm sorry," Fraser offered. 

Ray put his hands on the counter and leaned. Dropping his head and shaking it, he let out a grunt. "I don't want you do anything you don't want to do. I don't want you here if you don't want to be." 

"I want to be," Fraser responded immediately. 

Ray looked him in the eyes. "Do you?" 

"Yes." He paused. "It was nothing. Nothing happened." 

"Why? Because I walked through the door or because it wouldn't have?" he sneered. 

"Please don't be angry." 

Ray straightened. "What the hell should I be? Guess it took a minute for you to notice me standing there because I had a chance to see enough to know it was something." 

"No, Ray..." 

"Don't insult me by saying it wasn't anything, Fraser," Ray snapped. "I. Am. Not. Blind," he enunciated. 

"I didn't expect it. I didn't know..." 

Ray shook his head, averting his eyes. "Of course not. You're an innocent, incorruptible Mountie," he murmured. _Who knows exactly what he's doing, but won't admit it._ Slamming his hand on the counter, he grabbed the beer and crossed to the bedroom. 

When the door was slammed in Fraser's face, he stopped and put a hand on the doorframe. "Ray, I am sorry. You have to believe me. She didn't know. I didn't know." 

Ray was leaning against the wall, trying as hard as he could not to be pissed, trying impossibly hard not to hit the wall. For fear that Fraser would feel guilty, he didn't want him to see how angry he was. _Didn't know?_ He gritted his teeth and moved back to the door. _Let him see that I'm angry. I'm ticked. I could break something. He didn't know!?_

It was quiet for several seconds before Fraser heard movement in the bedroom again. The door opened and Ray leaned against the door. "You were kissing a woman. Exactly what did you not know?" 

"I didn't know it was going to happen. She didn't know I was in a relationship." 

"But you kissed her back. I thought women were out of the picture here." 

"I didn't realize that this was exclusively against women," Fraser stated. 

Ray waved his arms, confused and annoyed. "Well, Fraser, what do you think? I don't see any women here." 

"But that's sexist, Ray." 

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He pressed fingertips against his temple and rubbed it. "Sexist? It's sexist because you and I are in a relationship?" 

"No, that isn't my point." 

"Then what is?" 

Fraser shook his head. "It doesn't seem right to exclude her based solely on the fact that she is a woman. If it had been another man, would it still have bothered you?" 

"Yes!" 

"So, you see that it isn't because she's a woman. It's what she represents." 

"Ok, but that doesn't change the fact that you were kissing a woman." He spoke with hand movements and a determined jaw as if explaining something to a small child. "See, the thing I'm not getting here is that you are a man and I am a man. If I saw you kissing another man, I'd be pissed, but I'd get it. She wasn't a man." He looked at Fraser again and licked his lips. "That's my reasoning. If you were kissing a man, then we'd be admitting that this relationship is right for us. Kissing a woman says to me that you're just biding your time until the right woman kisses you." 

"I'm not biding my time..." 

"Then why are you kissing women?" 

"I haven't kissed women. One woman kissed me." 

"You kissed back. Let's not forget that." 

"I was confused." 

"No, no, see, Fraze, we went through confused when we started this thing, remember? We were confused about why we liked each other over anyone else in the world. Once we accepted that we were denying certain facts, things got a lot easier. How do you get confused again?" 

_I don't know!_ Fraser's mind screamed. _I didn't know what I was doing, but if I could, I'd take it all back!_ "I just didn't know how to stop it." 

"Kissing back wasn't the way to make that happen. Running your hands all over her body..." 

"There were no hands," Fraser inserted quickly. "No hands anywhere they shouldn't have been." 

"They were on her! That's somewhere they shouldn't have been!" 

"I was trying to stop her..." 

"After you realized I was in the room..." 

"No, before, but she didn't stop and I didn't know what to think and ... and that's when I got..." he let it trail off. 

"Confused. Right. Yeah." Ray threw back his head and finished the beer, then tossed the empty on the couch. _Got confused. I know if a woman were kissing me, I'd be thinking about something other than wanting to kiss her back._ Ray leaned against the door frame and folded his arms. 

Fraser took the silent brooding of Ray against the doorway as a sign that he could speak more. "I don't want you to be angry." 

Ray looked at the floor. _It's not about what you want._ He sighed. _But how can I be angry when I know you're telling me the truth? How can I be angry when the truth is that our confusion didn't just melt away, it only got easier. We don't know what we're doing. We're a couple of fools playing around and trying to figure out what love is all about._ His eyes met Fraser's and he straightened. "Well," he whispered, then passed Fraser. In the kitchen, he got himself another beer. 

Fraser made a sound. "Uh," to which Ray looked up and saw him pointing at the beer. 

"It's two beers, Fraze. We're not talking drunken stupor." 

Fraser nodded, but the truth was he'd never seen Ray have a second. "Are you... are we all right?" he asked cautiously. 

Ray shrugged and nodded. "I'm annoyed. I don't know how to not be annoyed right now so I'll just be that, ok?" 

"Understood," Fraser replied. "But you and I are..." 

"You and I are ... are going to discuss commitment and exclusion." Ray smiled. "Yeah, we're ok." 

Fraser smiled a little and leaned across the counter. Ray let out a breath as he leaned in and kissed him. For a moment Ray saw someone else's lips against his own and as he pulled back, he washed the taste away with more beer. 

* * *

"You know I don't watch many movies, Ray, but I can see why you enjoy this film," Fraser said as Ray picked up the remote and depressed the stop button.

Setting the control back on the coffee table, he turned to Fraser. "Yeah?" 

"Certainly. It was full of action and drama. I can see that Steve McQueen is enjoyable to watch." Fraser looked at Ray, unaware that the wolf had raised his head from the corner or the room, his nap disturbed by their movement. 

Ray smiled contentedly, placing his right hand on Fraser's upper thigh. Fraser looked at him with a little surprise. Though Ray had claimed things were good between them for two days, he'd done little more than touch him and it had been with little affection each time. Even the kisses were distant. 

"Are you ready for lunch?" Fraser asked, slowly testing the waters. 

"We'll eat a little later," Ray said, looking into his eyes. Reaching around, Ray put his left hand on the back of Fraser's head and moved in to kiss him. Feeling eager, Fraser put his hands around Ray and leaned close. Ray made it a small kiss at first, then kissed him again a little longer. Pulling back a moment to look into Fraser's eyes, Ray saw an apologetic tenderness. He took in a quick breath and kissed the man harder, more passionately. 

Fraser was already excited. He could feel in those lips that this wasn't just passion or hormones, it was love. There was no blame, no distance in Ray's moves anymore. Feeling Ray shift to lean further over him, he wrapped his arms more tightly around him and let his lips relax to the sensation of Ray's tongue. 

Ray was suckling Fraser's lower lip, tonguing it and nibbling it as he felt Fraser holding him closer. So comfortable and secure it felt, he ran his left hand over Fraser's back and his right up onto his chest. 

Fraser ran his hands down Ray's back and stopped low. He pulled Ray's hips in slightly, then pushed himself from the couch, laying Ray back onto it and moving over him. They adjusted themselves until both were comfortable, then Fraser began to undo Ray's pants while continuing to caress his lips with his own. 

Touching Fraser's neck, Ray broke from his lips and brushed them along Fraser's jaw. Sliding his lips along Fraser's neck, he found a tender piece of flesh and bit it. Fraser flinched as Ray had found a bruise that was still healing, one of the worst. Ray knew he had and when he felt Fraser shift from his bite, he licked it, then kissed it gently. Pleasured from being the cause of pain, then the gentle giver of the reward, Ray put both hands on Fraser's chest and pushed him back. 

"Is something wrong?" Fraser asked, putting a hand on the back of the couch to hold himself up. 

Ray shook his head. "I just want to move into the bedroom." 

Fraser raised his eyebrows and rested his hand on Ray's groin. "You sure?" 

Nodding, Ray struggled from under Fraser until Fraser moved back and stood. The two walked into the bedroom and Ray kicked the door mostly closed. Quickly pulling his shirt over his head, he watched Fraser unbuttoning the flannel shirt he wore. His pants already undone, Ray simply removed them and climbed into the bed. He still watched Fraser, feeling charged as he did so, while reaching into the side table and taking out the necessary supplies for an afternoon of pleasure. 

Finally, Fraser climbed in beside him. Ray had tucked the tube and small square of foil behind himself. As soon as Fraser was beside him, Ray put an arm around him, moving in to press his lips to Fraser's. While his hands went on Ray's sides, Fraser kissed back, letting his tongue explore Ray's lips, but refusing to move it inside Ray's mouth. He could feel Ray trying to capture his tongue, but Fraser wanted to taste him, savour him. He wanted to explore and know exactly how those lips felt so he could imagine them at night. 

Ray eventually caught Fraser's tongue, using his teeth to gently hold it in place as he licked it with his own and suckled. Leaning over Fraser, Ray pulled free from the kiss and used his tongue on Fraser's jaw, tracing the line, but not touching the flesh with his lips. He let his tongue move around, slowly working to Fraser's ear. Still not using his lips, he tongued at the earlobe and the tender flesh just below and behind it. He pushed his tongue against the skin and heard Fraser's breath catch ever so slightly. 

Satisfied, Ray brushed his hand so slowly down Fraser's chest, he could sense Fraser's anticipation at where it would stop. Gently over the nipple, brushing it with a fingertip, Ray moved over the bottom of Fraser's ribcage next. He shifted his mouth down Fraser's neck and began to kiss with tongue and lips, sucking each spot lightly as his hand traced along his abdomen, finally reaching Fraser's pelvic region. 

Fraser shifted beneath him and Ray could feel his erection, barely aware of his own as he nibbled Fraser's collarbone and let his hand finally reach Fraser's groin. He still hesitated a moment before touching Fraser's penis, but when he did, he grabbed it and held it firmly as he licked Fraser's chest. 

Ray reached with his free hand around behind Fraser. First, he massaged the ass for a few moments, tugging his cock and kissing his chest the entire time. A moment later, he reached back and pushed his finger between Fraser's soft skin, touching his asshole and sliding his finger around it. 

Pulling back, he let got of Fraser's erection and shifted to one side, guiding Fraser to roll over. Fraser was obedient, shifting slightly to one knee as he heard Ray moving behind him. A wrapper tore, then he heard the soft latex peeling. An instant later, he could hear Ray shifting, then placing a finger against his hole again. Ray's body leaned against his, the warmth closing around him while the finger brushed against his anus, but still didn't go in. Fraser wondered what Ray was doing, why he was stalling until he finally felt Ray's penis against his ass. 

Ray was slow and gentle as he pushed just the tip inside. There he stopped. He leaned forward and took a piece of Fraser's upper back between his teeth and sucked. As Ray sucked hard and imagined the taste of blood in his mouth, he knew he would leave a good mark. Sensing that Fraser was begging him to push inside, to fuck him hard, he knew he wouldn't say it out loud. He heard Fraser moan and felt him shifting, encouraging and anxious, but Ray wouldn't give in. 

*Please,* Fraser's mind begged as he felt Ray bite on his back. _You can't just tease like that, stay there like that._ Inside, he was tensing, his muscles fighting with Ray, feeling mocked. _I need it. I want it. Please._ He shifted again, hoping to coax Ray into motion, to stop the sucking which was painful, but didn't matter because he was hurting more from the desire that Ray wasn't fulfilling. _What do you want from me!?_

Ray let his tongue slide over the bite mark on Fraser's back, then he leaned close to Fraser's neck. "I want to hear you beg." He felt Fraser shift, but he didn't move. 

Fraser licked his lips. "Please," he whispered. 

"Tell me to do it, Fraze. Tell me to fuck you." 

Lightheaded now, Fraser swallowed. He shifted again, but knew Ray would get what he wanted. "Please do it," he whispered. 

"I want to hear the words, Fraze," Ray breathed into his ear. 

_Fuck me!_ Fraser thought, but he wasn't one to use those words. Ray had been trying to instill them into him, but he just couldn't say it. He felt Ray shift against him, remind him how close he was to ecstasy, and how far away he remained. "Fuck me," he said so breathy, Ray had to read his lips. 

"I want to hear it," Ray insisted. 

Fraser swallowed again and moistened his mouth. "Fuck me," he whispered, barely louder. 

"I want to fuck you, but I need you to beg." 

Fraser closed his eyes. "Fuck me," he said, quickly and loudly making it known as his heart fluttered from the unexpected rush it gave him. 

Ray moved back from Fraser's ear, then and braced himself. Soft and gentle was what he'd given Fraser so far. Now he collected every muscle in his body and threw his hips in a fast, incredible thrust. 

Yelling out in his surprise, Fraser grabbed the edges of the bed and felt Ray slide inside so fast, he wasn't prepared. Ray thrust hard again, causing Fraser to tighten his grip. It was aggressive and painful, Ray throwing himself against Fraser repeatedly. He groaned as he felt the shaft go deeper inside. _Am I being punished?_ Fraser asked himself, but the answer was interrupted by another painful shove. 

Ray was harsh in his movements from that point on. He breathed heavily, exhausting himself with each pump into Fraser, but the release felt good. Harder still, he grabbed Fraser's hip and pulled it back as he threw himself in again. Each time, he'd slide out slightly, just so he had something to dig in deeper with. 

Fraser was gritting his teeth and moaning, not aware that Ray was doing the same thing. Feeling himself get hotter, his skin ready to burst into flames as his muscles tensed, Fraser knew he was nearing that moment of bliss. Ray's hand reached around him, the body coming closer as the hand rubbed Fraser's body. Ray calmed his movements, keeping himself deep inside, but now giving just small thrusts into Fraser, tiny movements that got him deeper, but without aggression. His breathing was heavy and weighted against Fraser's back. 

Taking a deep breath, Fraser closed his eyes. His moment had arrived and as he pushed back against Ray, he felt himself begin the spasms. Ray grabbed Fraser's cock and pumped it, just at the same moment, beginning to come himself. As Fraser came against the understanding hand, spilling seed all over the bed, Ray pressed his pulsating cock into Fraser's ass and continued to move against him. Fraser could hear that Ray was also coming by the way he breathed, the moan he let out whenever he came. 

Once he was empty, his heart slowing, breathing beginning to calm, Fraser took in a shaky breath and let it out. Two breaths later, Ray was finished and also taking a deep breath as he slid out of Fraser and laid back onto the bed. "Fuck you," Fraser heard Ray breathe, then heard him shifting. 

Turning over, Fraser saw that Ray had turned his back to him and pulled the blanket over himself, effectively blocking Fraser off from him. Fraser got comfortable on his side and touched Ray's arm. "Ray?" 

"Do you want to go out to lunch or do you want to eat something here?" 

Fraser knew answering would take the conversation in another direction. Moving closer, he put his arm over Ray. "Ray, do we need to talk?" 

"No." 

"You still seem to be harbouring some feelings of..." 

Ray rolled onto his back and smiled at Fraser. "Actually, I'm feeling a lot better now." 

"Then why did you say..." 

Ray let out a sigh and sat up. "I don't want to analyze right now, Fraze," he said rather quietly. "I just want to take a shower." Walking into the bathroom, he picked up a fresh towel from the closet on his way. A moment later, he returned to the doorway. "Want to join me?" he asked with his boyish grin that Fraser found hard to resist. 

Fraser finished first, climbing out and wrapping a towel around his waist as he talked to Ray. "I think it would be nice to stay in for lunch today," Fraser was saying. 

"Sure. Haven't done that for a while." 

"No, we haven't," Fraser remarked. "Sometimes it's nice to be out, but there are things to be said about being alone." 

"Fraser?" Ray said quietly, then leaned out of the shower and looked at him. 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"I just want you to know that it really is ok. I'm just feeling a little... tired." 

"Tired?" 

Ray shrugged. "Physically and emotionally I guess. I just don't want to screw things up." 

Fraser leaned in and kissed Ray. "I'm the one who screwed it up," he said, using Ray's jargon. Just then, he heard a knock on the door and furrowed his brow. "Expecting anyone?" 

Ray shook his head. "Should we ignore it?" 

"I'll get it," Fraser said as he shook his head. 

As he was pulling on his pants, the knock at the door was repeated. He heard the water shut off as he put on his shirt and buttoned it as he walked out of the bedroom and to the door. 

Opening it, he took a step back and swallowed. "I didn't expect to see you again," he said. 

Ray perked his ears, trying to hear what was going on while he dried off. 

"I brought a peace offering," came the voice. Ray looked down at the floor and pursed his lips. He knew that voice. Kiana was back like a bad habit. Gritting his teeth, he hurriedly dropped the towel and had his pants on before he was out of the door. Swinging it open, he stepped out and strode across the room. Folding his arms over his bare chest, he looked directly at her. 

Fraser turned, holding a small group of papers stapled together in one hand. Kiana stepped past him into the apartment, meeting Ray's glare with a solemn expression. "I'm sorry. If I had any idea..." 

"You didn't bother asking," he said. 

"It didn't occur to me that I needed to. Benton is so shy and..." She shook her head. "Not shy. I just didn't connect..." 

Ray waved his hand. "What brings you by?" 

"Well, I came to apologize, but also to give Benton the article so he can look it over." She glanced at him and Fraser held out the papers to Ray. Ray nodded. Kiana took another step toward him, then looked back at Fraser. "I ruined a good thing," she said. 

Ray interrupted immediately. "You didn't ruin anything. Whatever happened is for Fraser and me to work out. It's not about you." 

"Well, it is," she argued, looking back and forth between them. "I didn't mean between the two of you. I meant all of us. We had a good thing going, at least I thought. I know I was having a good time at the photo shoot. They're usually pretty dull, but you joked back, Ray," she said. "And the hockey, that was a good game. I've been running around too much the past few years to have such a good time." 

Ray blinked. "Uh, I'm sensing a point to this somewhere and I'm not sure I want to know what it is." 

Fraser finally closed the door and stepped around Kiana until she could face them both without moving. "Kiana," he began, but didn't know how to finish so he stood, trying to gather his thoughts. 

She tossed some hair over her shoulder, then, and smiled. "Look, what I'm saying is that now that I know what I didn't before and now that I thought about the fun we were having, I thought maybe we could be friends." 

"I thought you were leaving." Ray sniffed with slight detachment. 

"Things keep coming up," she said. "Now I've got an editor interested in a piece on nature in Chicago so I'll be here for a little longer." She paused. "So I thought maybe for once I'd be in a place long enough to make friends, but then I realized I made a move on one of the best candidates." Ray still looked annoyed so she made her appeal to him. "Look, I screwed up. I'm here swallowing any pride I might have had to ask you to think about hanging out with me a little. I'll take you both to dinner," she added as if that would make all the difference. 

"We haven't had lunch," Ray stated. 

Kiana looked at her watch. "Ok, late lunch. What do you say?" 

Ray shrugged. "I say a free meal is a free meal. Fraser?" 

Fraser stiffened. "I suppose it would be all right," he said, though he was confused by Ray's change in attitude. 

"Great. Then I'll go down and get my truck and..." 

"We'll take the Goat," Ray said, leaving no room to argue. "But we'll let you go get the elevator for us," he added, giving her an insincere smile. "I just suggest you wait because it could be a few minutes." 

She looked between them and saw that they wanted to talk. Nodding, she went to the door and opened it. Before she was out, Diefenbaker had run past her. "You think you're getting a free meal? Think again, Wolf. I hope you brought your wallet," she said, closing the door behind her. 

Fraser turned to Ray, but Ray turned away and went back to the bedroom. "I'd have liked a quiet afternoon," he mumbled as he got fresh socks from a basket beside the bed and sat down to put them on. Fraser moved around the bed to face Ray. Looking up, Ray shrugged. "I know. You think I'm still annoyed." He let out a breath. "Well, I guess I am, but she is nice enough and she knows about us and..." He shook his head while leaned forward to get his boots. "I wonder what it will be like to associate with someone who knows." 

Fraser nodded, finally understanding. "I'll get dressed," he said, buttoning the rest of his shirt and finding socks of his own. 

* * *

Ray and Kiana led the way into the diner, waiting a moment for Fraser who had to convince Dief that they'd bring him leftovers since he couldn't come inside. Fraser caught up with them and followed to the booth Kiana chose. She sat down immediately and looked down at the menu.

Ray cleared his throat. 

"Problem?" she asked. 

Ray cracked his neck and looked at Fraser while speaking to her. "We usually don't sit next to each other." He turned to her. "Appearances," he said. 

"Oh," she said, then looked at the bench she was on and scooted against the wall. She looked up at them and when she saw that they were looking at each other to decide who would sit beside her, she cleared her throat. "Maybe you'd feel more comfortable if you sat next to me, Ray," she said. 

He turned to her, pursed his lips, then sat. "I'm not worried," he said as he sat. 

Fraser sat across from them and looked at his menu. Before long, they'd decided on what they wanted to eat and had ordered. As the waitress walked away, Kiana sipped the water before her. "Can I ask personal questions or would you prefer if I didn't?" she said. 

"Not on the first date," Ray said, giving Fraser a smile. "Where are you from, Kiana?' 

"Moved around a lot as a kid. My dad was in the army." She brushed back her hair. "Spent the last few years in Montana. I went to college and started writing there." 

"Why did you choose freelance?" Benton asked. 

"I worked for a newspaper for a few months on internship after college. I hated the politics and after a nasty rumor was spread, I quit and decided this might be a better way to go about things. I rent space and pick up a few articles. Usually I make enough money to be back on the road within a year, but I've been in Chicago for almost two now." As she finished, their waitress brought the drinks they'd ordered. 

"Two years?" Fraser asked, but Ray had a better question. 

"What was the rumor?" 

She smiled and tilted her head. "I'd rather not say." 

"Come on. We're sharing here," Ray coaxed. 

She shook her head. "I really don't want to talk about it. What about you, Detective. You got any secrets?" 

Ray looked away. "You take good pictures," he said quietly into his cup of coffee. 

"Thanks," she said. "A compliment and everything." 

He shook his head. "I have a few of them stashed around," he explained, patting his chest and looking around the table. "Maybe if Fraser and I can ever talk about it, I'll frame one and put it on my desk at work." He chuckled then. 

Kiana shifted. "That brings up something," she said seriously. 

Ray turned to look at her, as did Fraser. 

"You look nervous," she said. 

Ray took in a quick breath. "You are a journalist. This makes a good story." 

She shook her head. "No. I'm not going to say anything." She paused. "I have some friends who helped me understand the importance of discretion." Smiling a little, she ran her finger through the perspiration on her soda glass. "Especially in your line of work. I am a journalist and maybe it would make a good story, but it's not one I'd ever write." 

"How do we know that?" Ray asked. "I mean, you get the money, you leave here and go off on your own. Someday you think it would make a great story because you're desperate for the cash..." 

She sighed. "Ray, don't worry so much. Some people actually keep promises." She glanced at Fraser. Catching her meaning, so did Ray. "I promise you that I'll never tell anyone - not in any way, shape, or form." 

"So no code names or anything, right?" 

"Right," she agreed. "I wouldn't do it to friends." She smiled, then nodded to Fraser. "How about a rematch on the ice?" she asked. 

Fraser smiled. "Well, that would be nice," he said, looking to Ray. 

Ray shrugged. "I'll see what I can do," he stated. 

A few minutes later, the food came. As they ate, they continued to talk about nothing and everything. 

"How long have you two been - you know - dating." 

"We don't date," Ray said quickly, winning an odd glance from her. 

Fraser sat straight. "About two months," he replied. 

Ray watched, then, as Fraser took a bite of his burger. There was something intoxicating about the man with impeccable practicality and an ironed flannel shirt biting into a burger. He smiled. 

"That isn't very long," she commented 

Fraser set down his burger. "We were friends for quite some time before..." he trailed off. 

"Dating anyone else?" she asked. 

Ray scoffed. "Not really," he replied. 

She smiled. "What does not really mean?" She nudged him. "Were you kissing the boys and making them cry or not?" 

Fraser coughed and Ray cleared his throat. "Uh, we weren't seeing other men at all." 

She looked at them a moment. "Not at all or not at all after you met?" She passed her gaze over them again and the look they gave each other answered her question. "I'm fascinated," she remarked and started picking at her french fries. "I assumed you guys had it figured out long before now." 

"I was married," Ray began. 

"To a woman?" she asked, sounding more astonished than she intended. 

"It's not all that unusual..." Fraser began, but Ray continued what he was going to say. 

"We were married for over a decade and it just never occurred to me that it could have been me. I always put her at blame for our marriage falling apart, trying to do things that would make her happy so that she'd take me back." 

"Really," Kiana breathed with interest. "Then it was because you are gay?" 

Ray cleared his throat again. Odd how two months had passed, and the months before that when he'd been thinking about it, but the word gay never entered his mind. Why was that? "Fraser makes me happy." 

"Fraser's a good guy," she observed. "What about you, Benton? Ex wife?" 

Fraser tugged on his ear. "No," he said quietly. "I never did seem to understand women." 

Kiana shrugged. "Neither do I," she said, then took a bite of the sandwich from her plate. 

* * *

Ray set up another hockey date for Kiana and Fraser. Arriving at the rink, Fraser handed over the stapled pages of the article Kiana had given him.

She looked at it. "It's bleeding," she commented. 

Fraser looked at her. "I made a few remarks..." 

"It's bleeding," she repeated. 

Fraser furrowed his brow. "I thought the red might make my comments easy to read." 

She tossed it on a chair. "Guess I should have sent it through an editor before giving it to you." She smiled. 

"I'm sorry. You didn't want me to..." 

"I just wanted you to tell me I if the RCMP stuff was accurate, but it's ok. Really. Just because I wasn't expecting an edit doesn't mean it didn't need one. Come on. Let's play some hockey," she said. 

"You're not upset, are you?" Fraser asked. 

She shrugged. "No. Why? Should I be?" 

"He trashed your article," Ray interjected. 

She shrugged again. "So? Maybe it will be better." She turned and headed for the ice. 

Winning the game, Kiana cheered for herself, then fell backward, smacking her ass onto the ice. Ray was chuckling as Fraser helped her up. After the game, they went for a late dinner. 

Ray put Fraser to bed, bruises and all, and curled in behind him. He put his arms over Fraser and cuddled close. "Fraser?" he said in the quiet darkness. 

"Yes?" 

Ray smiled, leaning his mouth to Fraser's ear. "I'm pregnant," he said. 

Fraser turned his head and smiled. Not because he found it particularly funny, but because Ray was now laughing at himself in a way Fraser hadn't seen for a few days. 

* * *

Kiana sat at the table she'd picked up at the Salvation Army behind a laptop that badly needed an update. Looking over the article she'd been handed back by Fraser, she read the corrections and notes. Shaking her head, she changed a line and read the paragraph again. "Damned if he doesn't know what he's talking about," she breathed as she read the next set of notes he'd made.

Her cell phone began to ring and she leaned across the table to pick it up. "Hello?" she said. 

"Kiana, hi. It's Mark." 

Kiana took off her silver framed eyeglasses and dropped them on the laptop's keyboard. "Mark! Great! Did you read that article about Lake Michigan? Did you like it?" 

"It's good, Kee," he said. "I think we can do something with it." 

"Good. That'll be good. I could use a paycheck." 

Mark chuckled. "That's what I'm calling about." 

"The article?" 

"The paycheck. You know you could have a nice, big one." 

Kiana let out a breath. "I'm not signing the papers." 

"Kee, you're being ridiculous. They just upped the price tag to 50,000. $50,000, Kee. That's more than you've made the last two years." 

"I'm not signing it Mark. I'm not signing it and I'm not giving you the name." 

She could hear Mark sigh. "Ok, how does seventy five work for you?" 

"What?" 

"I made some calls. Breachen told me to offer you $75,000." 

"You can't buy me. They can't buy me." 

"You're being stupid, you know. It's Pulitzer if you just give us names." 

"I told you a thousand times, Mark," she said through gritted teeth. "I told him that his name wouldn't appear, nor the name of the company. He was willing to talk only because I told him I'd get the story out there. If I tell you his name, the company, his superiors - he'll get fired and end up homeless while the company turns around and embezzles his profits." 

"So we'll give him a job as a correspondent. Breachen would be happy to give the poor sap a job." 

"I can't do it, Mark. It doesn't really matter what will happen to him or the company. The point is I made a commitment to him and I'm not going to break it." 

"Hundred." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Breachen said if you played rough he'd go as high as $100,000. Come on, Kee. $100,000 and a Pulitzer?" he coaxed. 

Kee shook her head. "I'll have that wildlife article done before the week's over," she said. "I'm going to develop the pictures tonight." 

"Kee..." 

"I'm done arguing, Mark. I'm not doing it." 

"Kiana," he attempted again, with smooth, seductive tones. 

"Tell them to fuck off, Mark. Every last one of them. I'm not giving the information and I'm not signing the contract to write more about it." 

"Your loss." 

"Yes, it is," she snapped and hung up. 

Putting her glasses back on, she looked at the monitor. The doorbell rang and she stared at the sentence she'd been focused on. "Damn," she breathed, feeling irritated by the pressure Mark had tried to put on her. 

Standing slowly, she tapped save, then closed the top to the computer. She walked to the door and opened it. "Is it five already?" she asked with a solemn expression, looking at Fraser who held a brown paper grocery bag and Ray who just stood there. 

Ray furrowed his brow. "Everything ok?" 

She nodded. "It's nothing," she said. "That obvious?" 

Ray shrugged and pointed at her face. "Didn't know you wore glasses." 

Her eyes widened and she hurriedly removed them with a nervous chuckle. "You brought dinner?" 

"I opted for a meal prepared by my own hands in your kitchen if it would be all right," Fraser said. 

Kiana smiled. "Home cooked. I'm in heaven." 

"You haven't tasted his cooking," Ray snickered. 

"Are you implying my cooking skills leave something to be desired?" Fraser asked. 

Ray smiled. "Well, the spaghetti over the campfire was surprisingly tasty," he said. "I guess I shouldn't say anything." 

Kiana grinned at their exchange and waved them in. She pointed to the corner of the large loft where the kitchen was defined by only a stove, a fridge, and three feet of counter space. 

The place was a converted warehouse, her loft being a large open space. The ceilings were vast, except for a huge platform taking up one corner held in place by pillars. A simple staircase led up to the area and from the floor, Ray had previously noticed that he could see nothing up there, but he could see no other place to sleep so he assumed it was her bedroom. 

Under it, she had put up some walls to serve as her darkroom and across from there was the area where she took pictures. In the center of the room was a small dining table that was falling apart and just one chair. On top of the table was a laptop, the newest thing in the place. 

Ray watched Kiana move to the laptop and put her glasses on top of it. She turned back, looking at Fraser as he took items from the bag and placed them on the minimal counter space. She then looked at Ray. "I intended to develop some pictures before you got here. I guess I shouldn't have put it off." 

Ray shifted. "You still have work to do? Maybe we can leave early tonight." 

Shrugging, she took a step toward him. "Naw. I need a night to relax." 

Ray raised an eyebrow. "Nothing's wrong though?" 

She smiled a little and shook her head. "It's under control," she replied. Their eyes met a moment, then she looked past him. "Benton? I was working on your notes. I appreciate them. You were right on some of them." She paused. "Well, most." She kept a small piece of victory, knowing a few of his suggestions she'd chosen to ignore. Whether it was stubbornness or because she was certain it was better, she couldn't be sure. 

Fraser turned while removing the rubber band from a bunch of celery. "I'm glad I could be of help." 

"I'd like you to read it again when I've finished, if you don't mind." 

"Certainly," Fraser responded. 

Ray stepped past her and went to the table. He looked down at the colourful laptop and tapped a finger on the top of it. 

"Something unusual?" Kiana asked. 

Ray shook his head. "No. I just haven't seen one of these up close," he remarked, smiling. 

"Dinner going to be long?" she asked him. 

Ray shrugged and turned to Fraser. "ETA, Fraze?" 

"This should be ready to cook in about thirty minutes and ready to eat in just over an hour," Fraser responded. 

Looking at Kiana, Ray smiled. "You want to develop some of those pictures while he's busy?" 

"What will you do?" 

Shrugging, he looked to the camera and equipment. "I don't know. Thought I might watch. I've never seen that before." 

Kiana tilted her head. "Ok. Sounds good to me." She turned. "Fraser, do you mind?" 

"Not at all!" Fraser responded, pulling out a drawer and rooting around. 

Kiana saw that he was having trouble and moved over to him. "What are you looking for?" 

"A knife," Fraser replied. 

Ray watched as Kiana stood beside Benton, her body brushing his slightly as she reached around and opened a different drawer. She took out a knife. "The pots and pans are inside the stove," she added as he took the utensil. 

"Thank you," Fraser responded. 

Kiana smiled and nodded, then waved Ray to follow her as she went toward the corner room. She closed the door and flipped the switch. A light bulb was in the far corner and from the fixture was wired a second light, with the wires exposed. The second light was dim and red, but the other was off for now. 

Turning her back to Ray, she began collecting some supplies from a card table. Ray looked over the bath solutions, already prepared, and sniffed. "You like what you do?" he asked. 

Kiana turned and smiled. "Sure," she said. "If I didn't, I'd get something steady." 

Ray nodded slowly. "You like hanging out with us?" 

"Yes," she replied somewhat emphatically. "It's been great talking to someone about more than photos and articles." 

Ray cleared his throat. "You like Fraser?" 

She stopped what she was doing and turned to him. "What are you asking?" 

Shrugging, Ray folded his arms. "You've still got a thing for him, don't you?" 

"You really don't want me to answer that," she said as she looked away. 

"Yeah, I do," Ray insisted. 

Kiana looked at him again and put a hand on her hip. "Does it matter?" 

"It does to me." 

She let out a breath. "I'm sorry. If I'd known it was still bothering you, I wouldn't have kept hanging around." 

Ray took a step closer to her. "So you do." 

"Ray," she began. 

"You do," he stated again, interrupting her. 

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry that those feelings didn't just float away." 

Ray sighed. "Doesn't matter. I know he's with me because he wants to be." 

Kiana smiled. "I know that too. I know you're with him for the same reason." Ray nodded and Kiana took a step toward him. "Any attraction I might have for him or you really doesn't play into that." 

Ray nodded again, then looked into her eyes. "Him or me?" 

She raised her eyebrows before turning and preparing the film for the first step. 

"What are you saying?" Ray pressed. 

She turned to him again. "Does it matter?" she asked. 

Ray considered a moment, then shook his head. "I suppose not." It didn't. Not to him, not to Fraser. Their feelings were more important to him than hers. He watched her work, then. The first pictures came up and he squinted to make out the dim image. "Flowers?" 

"It's for that nature in Chicago piece I mentioned." 

"Ah," Ray responded. 

* * *

Kiana resorted to using local copy centers to print the articles she typed up on her laptop. It was tedious, but after her last printer turned into a shredder, she was more skeptical about picking up a new one. The ink was still fresh when she arrived at Ray and Fraser's apartment to leave Fraser the newest updates on her article.

Fraser wasn't home, Ray told her, then invited her in for coffee. He had a half empty cup in his hand and it smelled fresh. She accepted and entered. 

They talked about nothing of consequence until Ray stood to get himself a second cup. As he sat again, he stared into it. "Funny. Fraser doesn't even drink coffee, but having him here has made me care whether I have instant mixed with hot water from the tap or fresh brewed." 

Kiana cocked her head and watched him stare into the cup as he stirred it slowly. "That crispness starting to rub off?" 

"Sure seems to be," Ray said, then smiled and let his gaze cross the table, stopping on Kiana's hands. "You know, I shouldn't even have had a second thought about what you said." 

"What I said when?" she asked. 

"In the darkroom." His eyes met hers. "About your feelings. About attraction." 

She raised her eyebrows, hiding a smile she knew would make him feel odd. "You wondered what I meant?" 

He shrugged and she leaned forward a little. "I like being around you, too, Ray," she said softly. "I'm just not sure that you knowing that will help anything. I don't want to ruin anything you and Benton have." 

Ray nodded slowly and looked back to the table. "You think I'm attractive?" 

"Sure," she responded. "Maybe not completely my type, but..." She watched his expression. "Not many people tell you that?" 

Ray sighed and shook his head. "Fraser was pretty much the first and last." 

"Ah," she responded. "What about your ex-wife?" 

Ray looked at her again and pursed his lips. "Stella wasn't big on showing affection," he responded. 

Kiana sniffed. "Stella? Your last name is Kowalski and you married a woman named Stella?" 

Ray sighed again. "My real first name is Stanley," he admitted, knowing it would make her chuckle. He was right and when she did, he smiled a little. "I guess I just wondered why that is." 

Sipping her coffee first, Kiana spoke again. "You're an acquired taste," she responded. "I thought you were kind of aggressive at first, but I've started to see the teddy bear inside." 

Ray held up a hand and curled his lip. "Don't say teddy bear," he said. "It's sick." 

"Sick?" 

"Makes me feel frilly." 

Kiana chuckled again. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that Fraser is face value. What you see is what you get. He likes people and he cares about them. You were a little tougher to figure out." 

Ray nodded, accepting. "You want to wait? He'll be home in an hour." 

"No," she responded, finishing her drink. "I really should get going. I'm expecting to hear more about the article on Lake Michigan I was trying to sell." 

Ray nodded. "Well, then, we'll see you for dinner on Saturday like we planned," he said. 

She stood. "Yeah. See you." 

* * *

After Saturday's dinner, Fraser suggested going back to their place to watch a movie. Ray agreed that it sounded nice, so Kiana added her approval.

After the movie, they were talking about it when Kiana looked at both men. They were curled in each other's arms on the couch and she was sitting on the floor. "You know, this has been a great week." She paused. "Great month," she added. 

Fraser smiled. "It has been nice," he replied. 

Kiana bit the inside of her lip. "What's been nice for you guys about it?" she asked. 

Ray sat up and Fraser shrugged. "I suppose it was good to play hockey and engage in stimulating conversation," Benton said, then furrowed his brow. "Why?" 

Kiana looked to Ray. "You?" 

Ray raised his eyebrows, then shifted. "Well, I guess it's been nice having someone we can talk to and be ourselves around. I don't like hiding all the time." 

She nodded and smiled. "I liked the conversation too," she said, then brushed some hair back. "I really enjoyed being around you guys and talking and..." she slowly raised herself, pushed clear a corner of the coffee table, then sat on it. "I was thinking about this a lot. In fact, I've had plenty of time to consider it, so I don't want you to answer without thinking about it too." 

"Thinking about what?" Ray asked, sensing something big was coming. 

She cleared her throat and ran her hands over both sides of her head, pushing all her hair back. "Well, I..." Sitting up straighter, she put her hands on her knees. "I don't know how to say this." 

Ray leaned forward. Fraser sat still, waiting. 

Looking directly at Ray as she spoke, she raised an eyebrow in interest of his reaction. "I really liked kissing Benton and I do believe that for just a minute there, he enjoyed kissing me." 

Ray clenched his teeth. _If she asks to 'borrow' Fraze, I'll deck her. So help me God I will and I won't feel guilty for hitting a woman._

She glanced at Fraser, but somehow sensed Ray would be the easier sell. "At first I thought I wanted to just try kissing you," she said softly. 

Fraser shifted and leaned closer to Ray. Raising his eyebrows in surprise, it wasn't quite what he'd expected to hear. 

"Then I thought we could do something a little more risky," she added, biting her lower lip to wait out the wave as the men took it in. They said nothing so she pressed on. Looking at Fraser, she took in a breath. "I thought you guys might like to try something different, just so you can say you did something unusual." 

"This is as unusual as we get," Ray scoffed. 

"I want to do something with the three of us," she said. "Something sexual," she added quickly before she could stop herself. 

"What!?" Ray asked wide-eyed as he jumped to his feet. "You know, when we first met in front of the Consulate, I suspected, but now I'm absolutely positive that you are a completely insane person," he said. 

Kiana curled up one corner of her mouth and stood also. "It's not the craziest suggestion in the world." 

"Yes it is," Ray responded. "It is exactly that. It is the craziest suggestion in the universe." 

Fraser stood, unable to form a coherent thought. 

Looking thoughtful, Kiana raised an eyebrow. "Afraid?" 

"I'm not afraid of anything," Ray said. 

Kiana chuckled. "Well, look. I told you I had a lot more time to think about this. Maybe you can think..." 

"We don't need to think," Ray said. "It's a no!" 

Kiana scrunched her nose. "You sure? Because it would be..." 

"Insane? Like you?" Ray asked. 

"Oh, come on. Where's your sense of adventure?" she asked. 

"Adventure?" Fraser asked, finally being able to form a word, albeit redundant. 

She turned to him. "Ok, maybe it's not the first time in history, but it's a first for all of us, right?" she asked, looking at Fraser, then at Ray. 

"That is not a reason to engage in..." Fraser began. 

Ray held up a hand, quieting Fraser. "First time for you?" 

"Yes." 

"And why do you want to do it?" he asked. 

"Because I really care for you both. I really... I love you both and I guess I want to share that." 

"But what about our feelings for you." 

She looked away. "I know. That really was the biggest hurdle, but I really wanted to do it and I knew I'd kick myself if I didn't at least ask." 

"You know what you're asking, then. We have a relationship. We're doing fine as is and we're not looking for another bedmate." 

She nodded. "I'll only be here another week. After that, you guys can forget about me and I can try to forget about..." 

"Leaving?" Fraser asked. 

She nodded. "I've exhausted my sources here. It's time I move on." She paused. "Sooner if by my suggestion I've effectively alienated myself from you guys permanently." 

Ray was staring at the floor. "Not permanently," he said. Since it had started to sink in, he found a certain excitement in the idea. His eyes met Kiana's. "I know I'm not... not..." 

"Not what?" Fraser asked, astounded. 

Ray turned to Fraser and gave him that nefarious smile he saved for special occasions. *Every smile makes you go soft, Mountie,* Fraser told himself. 

"Not completely against the idea," Ray finished. 

Fraser swallowed. "How can you... why would you..." he stumbled. 

Ray chuckled and smiled at Kiana. "You wait here a minute," he said, grabbing Fraser's arm and heading for the bedroom. "We'll just be a sec," he added as he closed the door behind them. 

"I cannot believe you are even considering this for an instant," Fraser said in hushed tones. 

"Oh, don't give me that," Ray said. "We've both been with women before and there are certain things to be said for a gentle touch." 

"Ray!" 

"All I'm saying is let's think about it." 

"This isn't what I had in mind for our relationship," Fraser insisted. 

"I know, but half the fun of life is snatching up chances when they cross you. This one isn't crossing, Fraze. It's being handed to us on a silver platter." 

"But it's just you and me," Fraser responded. 

Ray shrugged. "You think it'll change how I feel? I love you. That's not going to change because we had some sex that was more fun than affection." 

Fraser raised his eyebrows. "Can you be certain?" 

"You want to marry her?" 

"No." 

"Neither do I, but the prospect of fucking her while you're in the room..." he began, then couldn't find the word to describe it. Instead he grunted with a grin. 

"Ray, this is insane. You said so yourself." 

"Come on, Fraze. Lighten up. Fucking her while I'm there doesn't excite you?" 

Fraser shook his head. 

Ray chuckled. "Wow. There are a lot of ideas running through my head that are exciting me right now." 

"Are there?" Fraser asked. 

Ray nodded emphatically. "You won't even think about letting me try a couple?" 

Fraser cleared his throat. _Stop thinking about it. You let yourself think about it and you'll only manage to imagine her touching you, Ray touching you. All kinds of erotic sensations and... I said stop thinking about it!_

"Ok," Fraser said, then immediately stopped himself. "No." 

"Ok? Or no? Ok you'll think about it?" 

"No, this is wrong." 

"Yes, Fraser," Ray said with a naughty grin and sparkling eyes. "It's very wrong. Let's do it." 

* * *

At first, Fraser felt odd doing the one thing that had caused a rift between he and Ray since they started this affair, but as soon as they were in the bed naked, Ray had taken charge. Kiana and Fraser weren't about to argue, since he was the one who had a right to be jealous or upset most up to this point.

Initially, Ray had reservations about Fraser kissing Kiana, but he'd told him to do it. An instant later he was watching the way Fraser's jaw moved as he pressed his lips to Kiana's, ran his tongue over her mouth, and touched her jaw with his hand. It wasn't that he didn't plan to participate, it was just that observing Fraser as his hand ran down her body and rested tenderly on her soft, white hip made him begin to feel warm. 

Ray ran his hand down his body and moved close to the pair, breathing on her neck as he studied Fraser's mouth tasting her, caressing her. With an intent look, Ray leaned closer to their mouths, then put a hand on Fraser's head. "Kiss me," he whispered. 

Fraser stopped kissing Kiana and looked at Ray. An inch from her mouth, they began to kiss, Ray immediately pressing his tongue into Fraser's mouth. They could feel her eyes on them, watching them. Theirs lasted only a few seconds before Ray pulled back and looked at her. "You want to fuck him first?" he asked, breathily. 

Kiana blinked, but said nothing as Ray didn't wait for a reply. He moved back and leaned on one side. "I'd like to see that," he added with a smile. 

Putting her arms around Fraser, Kiana began to kiss him. He kissed her, holding her close as he slipped his lips to her chin and sucked it a moment before moving down her neck. At the collarbone, she stopped him, pushed him back, and put her knee between his thighs as she leaned over him. Holding his jaw, she nipped at his lips, then ran her hands down his chest, kissing between her fingertips. 

She heard Ray's breathing increase and as she glanced, she saw him licking his lips while tenderly touching himself. Smiling a little, she moved back to kiss Fraser's abdomen, slowly moving down until she was to his stiff penis. In her hand was the circular gift she knew she would be needing soon. She closed her eyes and took him into her mouth, unrolling the condom as she went over him, then lashing out with her tongue to lick his scrotum each time she took him in and pulling her lips all the way back to the tip. 

Hearing Fraser moan, she felt movement on the bed while his erection became harder. She brushed her hands on his pelvis, then sat up. Ray had moved closer to them and was tugging his own cock while he stared into Fraser's eyes. Kiana moved up Fraser's body and straddled him. As she moved over him, she placed one hand on his chest, then moved her pelvis over his to let him inside of her. 

Ray watched, wondering what Fraser was feeling. He saw her move over Fraser and begin to shift slowly, riding him rhythmically. Observing the actions of their hips, Ray let out a soft moan and slid even closer. Fraser's hands were on her hips, but as Ray neared him, then leaned over him and began to lick and suck at his lips, Fraser moved his hand to Ray's chest, sliding it down until he held Ray's erection in his own hand. 

They moved together, pumping and breathing with increasing intensity. Ray put his hand around Fraser's torso while moving his lips to the other man's neck and shoulder. Taking a small amount of skin between his teeth, he moaned and nibbled. Fraser writhed beneath him, his entire body moving. Excited, Ray moaned again, not realizing that the other two were moaning as well. 

Kiana looked at the men making out as she felt Fraser deep inside of her. She leaned back and rested one hand on Fraser's thigh, pumping her hips harder and harder as she let out a louder groan. She could feel his dick pressing into her, the muscles beginning to swell with the movements. Using her other hand, she reached to her side and grabbed Ray's ass, massaging it as she felt herself getting hotter. 

Ray was surprised the first instant he felt the hand on his ass, but as it began to press and squeeze him the touch only added to it all. He let out a moan and moved his tongue back into Fraser's mouth, letting the sound vibrate against Fraser's lips. He was still enjoying the sensation of Fraser's hand on his cock as he neared orgasm, but just as he was about to come, he was distracted by Kiana's voice. 

Her groaning got louder until Fraser felt her muscles spasming against himself. He couldn't stop the sound escaping his mouth as an instant later, he felt Ray come in his hand, letting out a small groan of his own. Kiana continued to move, but with all the sensations, Fraser was brought to the edge and in only a few more moments, he had his own orgasm. 

Kiana moved off Fraser, laying beside him, but putting him between herself and Ray. Resting his arm over Fraser, Ray looked across at her and smiled. It was the first time she really noticed the way his face creased when he grinned and from the look in his eye, she knew he was content. 

Watching Fraser look into Ray's eyes, Kiana glanced between the two of them. "What are you thinking?" she asked softly. 

Fraser cleared his throat and looked at her. "I'm trying not to," he responded, knowing the idea would amuse Ray. He knew Ray felt he over-analyzed everything. 

Ray chuckled and looked at her. "I think I swore off women too fast," he said with a wink. 

Smiling, Kiana leaned over Fraser. "And I didn't even fuck you," she breathed, then tried to kiss him, but he pulled back. She looked puzzled only a moment. She thought kissing her had been part of the appeal, but his distance made it clear that if he wanted it, he didn't want it now. Ray watched her, letting his action sink in then turned to Fraser. He had been studying them both, but as Ray moved over him and began to kiss, Fraser put his arms around his lover and returned the affection. Ray pulled Fraser to his side and glanced past his shoulder as he mouthed Fraser, his eyes playing with Kiana suggestively while his hands moved over Fraser's back. 

Kiana put her arms around Fraser, beginning to rub across his chest. Her eyes were on Ray, wondering if there were lines she wasn't allowed to cross. He responded by winking, then kissing Fraser's neck and chest. He took his arms from around Fraser and Kiana used the extra room to scoot closer and massage Fraser's abdomen. Ray slid down, his hands on Fraser's pecs as he kissed near his ribcage. 

Fraser was in ecstasy. The hands and lips all over his body made him tingle. Kiana's lips met the back of his neck, but as Ray's hands left his body, Fraser looked down. In a move, Ray had taken Kiana's hands and was kissing them. Kiana stopped kissing Fraser's neck, surprised by what her hands felt. It took her a moment to savour the sensation before she returned to kissing Fraser's neck and shoulders. The movement had made Fraser hard again and as his erection rubbed against Ray's thigh, he felt Ray's stiffen against his own leg. 

Ray took a finger into his mouth and sucked it, running his tongue around it. He shifted to look at Kiana, then let her go as he moved in on Fraser again. Fraser felt his tongue nearly sucked from his own mouth as Ray licked it hungrily. 

Moving her mouth along Fraser's neck, Kiana wondered if she got close enough to Ray, would he kiss her? She brought her body even tighter against Fraser's, letting out her tongue to lick his neck. Ray stopped kissing Fraser's mouth and looked at her. She smiled and leaned her head close. 

Ray cleared his throat, reaching across to touch the side of her face. He then began to move away from Fraser. "Come here," he said, indicating the space between them. 

Kiana nodded and climbed over Fraser without a word. She was on hands and knees between them, but when she lowered one shoulder to face Ray, he made a circle with his finger. "Face him," he said, his voice sounding gruff suddenly. Shifting, she turned to face Fraser and wondered what her next command would be. Instead, she felt Ray move up close to her, pressing his body against her and continuing to move until her body was so tight between them both, Ray could put his hand on Fraser's side. 

She felt Ray pulling her hair to the side, then he began to kiss her ear. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the gentle tingling it sent through her until Ray's hand ran up Fraser's side, then slipped between her and Fraser. His hand cupped her breast and she felt his leg move over her thigh. His erection was hard against her. With each move, he was gently shifting his hips against her. 

Fraser leaned close and kissed Kiana on the lips, capturing her mouth and releasing, then capturing it again. He repeated the move a few times before sliding his hand down her side and grabbing Ray's knee. Once he held the knee, he leaned in and took her mouth, suckling her lip and giving her the tiniest touch from his teeth. She moaned in the rapture brought on by both men. 

Her body growing hot and moist with the sweat of the flesh against hers, Kiana felt Ray's tongue tracing lines below her ear, behind it, then along the back of her neck. He pinched her nipple just before moving his hand down her side. As it slipped behind her, she felt movement against her ass. Both fear and excitement filled her as she anticipated what might happen next. 

She felt Ray's body shift against hers, then his finger moved around her hole. Certain she'd heard him putting on a condom, she now felt what she assumed was lubricant. It was a moment before she felt pressure, pushing hard into her. His finger slid inside and he pumped it a little. His lips went back to her neck, suckling and licking as she felt his digit moving inside her. Kiana caught herself shaking at the unexpected sensations his movements caused. 

Fraser looked over and saw Ray's movements. He cleared his throat and Ray looked at him a moment. "Another prophylactic?" Fraser requested softly. 

Kiana couldn't resist smiling at his formality, but she felt the finger leave her long enough for Ray to reach behind himself. He passed Fraser the foil square and before she had time to brace herself, she felt him holding her ass, positioning his cock against her hole. Her senses sent her flying as she heard the tearing of one wrapper at the same moment she felt Ray push into her. She gasped, feeling the pain and tightness against his erection, but he pushed again, gently moving into her. 

He tried to be as tender with her as he could, guessing from her behaviour that she hadn't been entered this way before. His breath on her neck made her hair stand on end as he continued to push steadily into her. He braced her by placing his hand on her hip, pushing in again as he looked at Fraser. His leg was still over Kiana's, leaving Fraser little room to maneuver, but he shifted into her space, using his fingers to spread her. He pushed between her legs enough to press himself into her. Shifting a little, he moved his hips against hers, keeping his fingers in the tight space between them so he could brush her clitoris while his penis pressed against her. 

Kiana's moans were loud until Ray pushed into her harder. Her jaw dropped open and she groaned, but Ray was grunting near her ear so she couldn't hear herself. He wasn't too rough, but he was now thrusting into her harder, Fraser fighting for sensations as his fingers and dick explored her other side. She felt hot, her head feeling pressure as the muscles in her body tensed. All at once, she cried out. Her orgasm was very strong against Fraser and as he pulled back, he thrust his fingers deep inside of her. This made the contractions more forceful and she cried out again. 

Ray pushed into her, grunting louder and shoving with some force twice more before she heard him let out a shaky breath and come inside her. He pumped a few more times before removing his leg and laying back. The moment he did, Fraser pushed her back and pushed into her. He thrust with pure intent, hard and fast until he swallowed hard, then came breathlessly. She was still feeling the effects of her strong orgasm and could barely find breath herself, but as he got off her, she threw her hand to her chest and gasped until she could take breath deep enough to calm herself. 

It was then she noticed how much she was shaking. She tried to move, but it sent the muscles inside her into spasm again. Ray closed his eyes, unable to take in light at this moment, the sound of them all panting making his head spin. Fraser swallowed, trying to get moisture back into his mouth, but also not moving. 

* * *

Kiana couldn't be sure when things changed, but when she woke, she was on her side near one edge of the bed. When she rolled over, she was greeted by a sight that made her smile. Fraser was behind Ray now and his arms were wrapped around Ray tightly. Ray's arms overlapped Fraser's, their fingers intertwining. Resting his head on top of Ray's, Fraser's eyes fluttered slightly in the deep sleep. With eyes closed, Ray even looked peaceful.

Moving as gently as possible, Kiana stepped out of the bed, pulling on the nearest tee as she walked into the main room. Beside the couch she'd dropped her jacket and the camera she carried with her everywhere. Checking the film and settings first, she went noiselessly back into the bedroom. She'd have only one chance to get it right, certain the flash and the noise would wake them. 

On bended knee, she positioned the camera and lined up the shot. Her finger hovered over the button a moment as she double checked the angles. One click and as the flash went off, she froze. Ray stirred, as did Fraser, but they didn't actually wake. She swallowed and waited. 

Rising slowly to her feet, she moved around the room. Standing behind them, she noticed something sweet about the way Fraser was mostly uncovered in the back, his strong backside accentuated by shadows as his arms wrapped around his partner. She pulled the curtain back quietly, then leaned over so that while she mostly would get Fraser's back, Ray's shoulder would also be seen. She clicked again and heard the blankets moving. Looking down, she saw Ray's legs moving. She stopped and walked back around the bed, holding her camera against her stomach so that if their eyes opened, they wouldn't see her taking it back to the living room. 

She set it down beside her jacket and turned back into the room. Both men had their eyes closed, though Ray was rubbing his. She saw him yawn, then he brought his hand back down and pushed up on the bed. He looked at her and grinned. "Morning?" 

She nodded. 

"What time?" 

"Almost seven," she responded. 

"What are you doing up?" 

"I'm expecting a call from one of the editors of a magazine. I realized I left my phone in the front room." 

Ray nodded his understanding and laid down again. Fraser was awake now, his head resting on the pillow behind Ray. He lifted it and looked at Kiana. "Good morning," he said. 

She winked. "Good morning." 

Fraser cleared his throat which was dry. Ray shifted and pulled the blanket up. "Dammit, stop kicking off my covers," he said. 

Fraser chuckled. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm just warm." 

"Then go sleep on an icepack," Ray responded, then looked up at Kiana who was standing in the doorway laughing. He raised an eyebrow. "He's not freezing your assets off," he mumbled. 

She smiled and shook her head. "You're right. You want coffee?" 

Ray nodded, but Fraser shifted. "No thank you," he said. 

Kiana turned and walked to the kitchen. "Mind if I have some, Ray?" she asked. 

"Nope," Ray said loudly so she could hear. He sat up and stretched. "You want to shower?" he asked Fraser. 

Fraser nodded. Together, just the two of them they would shower. After the previous evening, that sounded wonderful. Fraser climbed from the bed and reached for a towel. Ray was amused that the man was willing to sleep naked and covered in cum half the time, but the moment he was out of bed, he grew modest. "Just remember to use a little hot water," he said as Fraser headed for the bathroom and he moved about the room picking up some clothes to wear. 

The water was on as Ray walked into the living room. "Mind putting a drop of milk in mine before I get out of the shower?" 

She shook her head. "Not at all." She smiled and as he walked over to her, she was surprised by the kiss he planted on her shoulder. 

He grabbed her ass, then turned back toward the bathroom. "Fraser and I have to work today, but maybe if you're free tonight, we can have dinner." 

"As long as I get yesterday's film developed and this article sent to the magazine, I'll be available." 

Ray stopped in the doorway. "Good. Then we'll take you out somewhere nice." He smiled and disappeared in a moment. 

* * *

Taking the image from the final solution, Kiana held up the photo and smiled broadly. The picture she'd taken of them had come out like an artistic piece. She looked at it from another angle and shook her head, amazed at the beauty of their forms. She clipped it beside the back shot, another with beautiful shadow and contrast. Looking at her watch, she then wiped her hands on her pants. "Shit. I'm going to be late."

Leaving the darkroom, she decided to take her truck. She didn't drive it too often, but today she would. As she considered the idea, she smelled solution and sniffed her shirt, then her fingers. It was all over her. She was forced to shower and change in marathon time. 

Running to the elevator in their building, Kiana got someone to hold it and when she reached the right floor, she walked quickly down the hall. She knocked and when she heard Ray's voice, she let out a breath. 

"It's open," he said. 

Kiana swung the door open and stepped inside. He was sitting on the couch watching TV alone. "Hi, Ray," she said. "Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time." 

Ray waved his hand and turned. "No problem. Fraser is getting reamed by the Ice Queen so he's not home yet." He looked her over. "Nice shirt," he said half-heartedly. 

She walked around the couch and looked at him. "Will he be long?" 

He shrugged. "Don't know. Could be five minutes, could be two hours. You never know with that woman." He smiled. "We'll go when he gets home." 

Kiana nodded and he waved for her to sit beside him. She stepped closer, then stopped. He looked up at her. "Something wrong?" 

_You still haven't kissed me._ "No," she responded, knowing what she wanted to do, but hesitant about doing it. 

"Have a seat," he said. 

_Because at this point, I have some reason to worry about making a move on anyone or anything in this apartment?_ She asked herself. Giving a sly grin, she took a step closer to him, then threw her left foot onto the couch. Ray swallowed and she slid her right knee to his other side. Scooting over him, she moved her left to the knee and put her hands on his chest, palms smoothly moving around. 

He looked at her with a blank expression. _Invitation? Denial? Does he even care?_ She shifted against him, spreading her knees so that her groin was against his, then she put her hands on either side of his face and began to kiss. She licked at his teeth, sucking his upper lip, then changing to suck his lower one. 

Ray took in a sharp breath as her teeth bit into his lower lip. Without thought, he put his hands around her and cupped her buttocks. Her lips were soft and convincing, something in the manner of her embrace persuading him to kiss back. For a moment, he thought of Fraser and understood how he'd been taken in by her lips. Something about her kiss seemed honest and pure as it simultaneously sent passionate shivers down his spine. 

There was a sound, but it took Ray several seconds to realize what it was. When he did, it was only because Kiana had leaned back, giving him a chance to think. She looked toward the door and smiled. 

Ray turned to see Fraser removing his Sam Browne and setting his hat on the table. Wondering if Fraser would feel that he was being cheated or cheated on, Ray watched him. Fraser moved beside the couch so Ray didn't have to strain his neck. Kiana moved off of him, standing and looking at Fraser also. 

Fraser began to unbutton his tunic. He smiled at Ray. "Hello," he said. 

"Hey," Ray responded. "Things ok at the Consulate?" 

Fraser let out a breath. "They will be," he responded. "Constable Turnbull has misplaced a number of papers necessary for our annual funding. Inspector Thatcher has put me in charge of finding or replacing them." 

"And yet, you're home." 

Fraser cracked his neck. "I'm fairly certain I can find the papers given enough time tomorrow." 

"Good," Kiana remarked. 

Fraser turned to her and nodded, his mouth half smiling, but pulled tight. He paused a moment, took in a breath, then continued to undo his uniform as he went into the bedroom. 

Ray stood and followed. "Excuse me," he said. 

"Sure," Kiana said, but it didn't matter. He was already in the room and the door was closed. 

Ray leaned against the door. "You'd have every right to be upset..." he began. 

Fraser removed the tunic and turned to Ray. 

_Why the white shirt with suspenders? Why does anyone find that hot? It's not just me, is it?_

"Should I be upset?" Fraser asked. 

Ray shrugged. "I gave you all that grief about kissing her and then you walk in tonight to see us groping on the couch?" 

Fraser raised his eyebrows. "That doesn't bother me, Ray. The nature of our relationship has changed." 

"Yes, but not into one of anytime anyplace, right? I mean, if I came home and you two were mackin' down while I was off working..." 

"Mackin' down?" 

Ray rolled his eyes. "Let's just go with kissing." 

"That would disturb you?" 

"I just thought we had a thing going. I mean, the other of us is always here to give his opinion on what's going on." 

"Yes, I see," Fraser responded. 

"Isn't that...?" 

Fraser let out a breath. "I can see how you might be bothered by the situation, but I'm not. At least, I wasn't." Sitting on the bed to remove his boots, he cracked his neck again. "I think you've convinced me to be along for this ride so I'm having difficulty drawing lines on what should bother me." 

Ray moved closer. "I forced you into it?" 

"Not exactly," Fraser replied. "I just don't have an opinion on it." 

Ray was quiet a moment. "Oh," he said at last. He was quiet in pondering for several more seconds before Fraser stood and removed his jodhpurs. "I promised to take her to dinner tonight. That all right with you?" 

Fraser smiled and moved close to Ray. "Sure," he said, then put an arm around him. "This is just fun, you know. You said so yourself. It doesn't mean anything between us." 

Ray nodded and kissed Fraser hard for several seconds. He had every intention of letting him continue changing, but as Ray felt Fraser's arms around him, he found himself distracted. Kiana's kiss was nice and passionate, but it didn't hold intimate knowledge or commitment. 

Running his hand down Fraser's front, he stopped his hand when he was cupping Fraser's balls. Fraser pulled from the kiss. "Kiana's waiting," he reminded Ray. 

"Let her wait," Ray said softly, putting his other hand behind Fraser's neck and kissing him again as he fondled Fraser. 

Fraser closed his eyes. He was having trouble breathing, concentrating, and standing the way Ray was kissing him now. He wrapped his arms tighter around Ray to help him balance, but Ray started to move him backward. When his calves hit the bed, Ray released his lips and pushed him back. Fraser had no choice except to sit on the bed. Ray moved beside him and pushed him back to laying down, then climbed over him and continued to molest his lips. 

Straddling Fraser, Ray moved up to his knees and pulled off his shirt, then undid his pants, pulling them down past his hips. Rolling to one side, he threw them to the side and grabbed Fraser's undershirt, twisting it in one hand as Fraser helped him remove it. Ray shifted to move over Fraser again, but Fraser put his hand on the other man's chest and pushed him back, climbing over him instead as he planted sucking lips along his shoulder and down to his chest. 

Kiana had waited a few minutes. She didn't hear talking anymore - or any sound for that matter - so she let out a breath and sat on the couch. Picking up a kayaking magazine, she began to flip through it. An article on Canadian rivers looked interesting enough so she turned to it. She smiled as she read the byline. She'd met the man once before and found him pretentious, but the photographs were impressive. 

Halfway through the magazine, she turned her attention to the door. A loud moan came from the bedroom followed immediately by a low thud. Furrowing her brow, she watched the door as if it would suddenly open. The low thud repeated, then became rhythmic. Shaking her head, she smiled and buried her nose back in the magazine. 

Fraser's hands were around his chest and as he felt him pressing inside, Ray put his hands over Fraser's and let his abdomen hit the headboard. The chain reaction sent the board against the wall, creating a low thud. On his knees, Ray moved one hand against the wall and pressed as Fraser, on his knees behind Ray, pressed into his ass again. Letting out a loud moan, Ray leaned his head back beside Fraser's, anticipating the next move. 

The moaning changed to something more intense as Kiana looked at Dief. The wolf had raised his head to look at the door. "Sounds like fun, huh?" she said to the lupine beast. Dief turned to her, whined, and put his head back down. She leaned back, crossed her legs, and stared at the remote control. When she heard an even louder moan, she cleared her throat and turned on the television. 

She'd been flipping and staring for quite some time when the door opened. She immediately turned and Ray gave her a sheepish grin. Fraser cleared his throat, refusing to look at her as he crossed the room and picked up his hat. 

Standing, she looked at Ray. "Hope you're hungry now, because I've been listening to my stomach growl," she commented, giving him a grin. 

Ray nodded. "Yeah, we're ready," he responded, watching Fraser take the hat back into the bedroom and place it in that silly wood mechanism that Ray assumed was to keep the brim perfect. 

* * *

Halfway through the meal, Fraser heard the distinctive twittering of a cell phone. He looked up. Ray was fumbling for his and Kiana was reaching into her bag.

"It's hers," Fraser said, turning to Ray. 

Ray furrowed his brow. "Sounds like mine," he responded. 

"Hers is half a pitch on the flat side in comparison to yours, Ray," Fraser responded. 

A moment later, she had hers out and squinted as she pushed a button. "Hello?" 

Ray turned to Fraser. "You could tell it was off?" 

Fraser nodded. "Though it does appear you both have the same model and, oddly, have it set to make the same tone." 

"Default," Ray responded, looking at her phone. Hers was the same, only she had a fancy faceplate with red flames. Shrugging, Ray went back to eating. 

"Mark, if you call me again - Mark, I only want to talk about the - Hey - HEY! - HEY!! -Li - Lis - Li - Mark!" Her scene and the way she yelled got the attention of several patrons. When she vehemently pushed the button to the phone, then acted like she was going to throw it fiercely on the table, stopping herself at the last minute and making a number of angry gestures, most people returned to eating, but Fraser and Ray watched her. 

Through gritted teeth, she tossed the phone beside her. Her nostrils flared, but she took a deep breath, then another. "Damned..." she breathed, obviously looking for more obscenities, but not finding them. "Fool," she said at last. 

"Something wrong?" Ray asked. 

She glared at the table. "It's nothing. It's..." she looked up at them. "Nothing." 

Fraser looked concerned. "It certainly appeared like it was more than that," he stated. 

She took in another breath. "He's been trying to get me to give him more information on an article for a month. I can't give him what he wants, but he won't stop. It's driving me up the wall." 

"Why can't you give it to him?" Ray asked. 

She looked at him a moment, considering her response. "I promised someone I wouldn't say anything more than I have," she said, then waved her hands. "Let's just drop it. I really don't want to get into it. Let's talk about something else." 

"Are you certain?" Fraser asked. 

"Yes," she responded. "Let's talk about something more interesting." She paused. "Kayaking." 

"Kayaking?" Ray asked. 

"Yeah, I saw an article about rivers in Canada in that kayaking magazine you had." 

Ray smiled, pointing a thumb at Fraser. "It's his," he said. 

Fraser nodded. "I wanted to look at the pictures," he remarked. 

"They were great photos," she said. "I've never been that far north. What's it like?" 

"Fraze is from so far north it's all penguins and icepacks," Ray responded. 

"It isn't," Fraser argued. "I've lived in a few northern towns and found them all lovely." 

"You miss it?" she asked. 

"Of course," he said. 

"When was the last time you were there?" 

"I was in Canada for a vacation a couple of years ago, but I haven't been home in quite some time." 

"Must be hard." 

Fraser looked at Ray and smiled. "Not as hard as it was at first," he responded. "It would be nice to visit, but I've made Chicago my home." 

* * *

Ray and Fraser followed Kiana into her loft, waiting as she closed the door behind them. "I've got some pictures of wildlife if you guys are interested," she said. "A few new pictures I took of the lake, too," she added.

"That would be lovely," Fraser said, not noticing as Ray rolled his eyes. 

She brought a few pictures over and handed them to Fraser. "I have to go take care of a few things," she said. 

Ray watched her go into the darkroom, then looked back at Fraser. "Ever do it in a darkroom?" 

"Ray, you're insatiable," Fraser said. 

"Yeah, but this might be our only chance," he said. 

Fraser shook his head. "I think this time could be better spent. She's leaving in a week," he replied. 

Ray shrugged. "You want one last game of hockey before she goes?" he asked. "I can get it Thursday." 

Fraser smiled. "Yes." 

"Maybe after that I'll let you see me fall on my ass a few times so I can play you." 

Smiling more broadly, Fraser nodded. "I'd like that." 

Kiana looked at the pictures in the dark room and took down the two of Fraser and Ray. In one corner was a box of office envelopes. Acid free and extra large, she put the two 8 X 10's inside and slid it beneath the empty envelopes. Taking down a few pictures she'd taken of trees and pigeons, she stepped out of the dark room and brought the pictures to Fraser. 

Ray had separated from Fraser, moving to where she took pictures and looking around at the equipment. She walked over and watched him. "Ever had a good picture taken?" she asked. 

Ray snorted. "Anything with me in it is pretty much a dud," he responded. 

She picked up the cord dangling from her camera and looked through the viewfinder. Ray watched her as she straightened. "I don't know. Looks ok to me," she said. 

He smiled while walking close to the umbrella lights. "These expensive?" 

She nodded. "Yes, quite," she replied. 

He moved beside her and gently took her hand. "You didn't invite us up to look at pictures and drink coffee, did you?" he asked, giving her a suggestive wink. 

She turned and glanced at Fraser, who was watching them. "Actually," she said, then stepped back. "I wanted you to come up because I thought we could take some pictures." 

"Pardon?" Fraser asked, walking toward them. 

She nodded. "I mean, you guys can say no, but I... I wanted to take a couple pictures of... of us." 

Ray and Fraser looked at each other a moment. At first they were asking opinions with their eyes, then they were asking if it was ok. Finally, Ray spoke while he kept his eyes on Fraser. "Ok," he said, then looked at Kiana. "Ok, but you have to promise these pictures won't show up anywhere they shouldn't." 

Kiana looked at him and smiled. "I wanted them to remember you. I wouldn't share this with anyone." 

Ray nodded, then looked down at his shirt. Fraser found himself checking his appearance as well, then he moved to stand before the backdrop. 

Spending nearly an hour with the flashes, Kiana took a few of them together and half a dozen of her with them. As the last on the roll clicked, they were all groping each other and the camera was forgotten. 

Kiana led the way up the steps to the landing above. On the floor was a futon mattress laid out on the floor with a number of blankets thrown over it. She was nothing if not simple. She had her clothes half off before Ray and Fraser looked back from the bedding to her. Ray tossed the paper bag he'd retrieved from his jacket into the corner and smiled. "Who's taking charge tonight?" he asked with a coy grin. 

Stepping close, Kiana immediately pressed her lips to Ray's and began to undo his pants. He barely had time to react to her kissing before she was pushing his pants down. She pulled up on his shirt and as their lips separated to remove it, she reached over and grabbed Fraser's shirt. Ray tossed his shirt aside while she moved close to Fraser, unbuttoning his shirt. As Ray turned, he stepped up behind her, wrapped his arms around her naked body, and kissed her neck while she worked on undressing Fraser. 

Once Fraser was disrobed, he moved toward them. Leaning over her shoulder, Ray and Fraser kissed firmly. Kiana had her hands on Fraser's chest, feeling Ray's hands on her body. 

A moment later, she shifted and moved from between the two. Taking a sidestep, she was on the bed. Laying down before waving them to join her, Ray moved to his knees first and she grabbed him, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Fraser moved around the two, sitting on the mattress beside them while he watched Ray kiss her neck. Ray suckled her neck the way he'd suckled Fraser's so many times. Seeing it from this angle seemed unusual. 

Ray felt himself getting hard already. He was nibbling on the nipple of a woman as his lover watched, something forbidden and desirous at the same time. Brushing his tongue back and forth over her nipple, he took the other in one hand and played with the breast. 

He felt her skin growing warm and put a hand on her hip. He continued to suckle, taking bits of skin into his mouth as he moved down her body. He licked around her navel, then nipped the skin just beneath. She made a sound, encouraging him to continue. 

Fraser moved closer and began to rub Ray's back, leaning over him and kissing his shoulder while Ray kissed her lower abdomen. Sliding slowly down, Ray parted her legs and moved between them. On his knees, he took in the sweet smell of her while leaning in to lick the folds of skin. 

A moment later, he pushed his tongue inside and ran it along the tender skin. Exploring the area fully with his tongue, he brushed it slowly around her opening, then moved back up to the bits of skin that sent shivers throughout her body. 

Fraser was touching his ass as Ray closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling. Breathing her deeply, Ray pushed into her folds and took the soft bits of labial skin between his teeth. She gasped and shifted while he moved his tongue against her, letting go so he could bite again. 

Hearing her rapture, Fraser moved behind Ray. Shifting to let Fraser kneel between his legs, Ray continued to lick at her, tasting her as he enjoyed the feelings of Fraser's body against his ass. A moment later, Fraser was holding Ray still long enough to press his penis against Ray's anus. In a thrust, he pushed past the first muscles and drove himself inside. Kiana could feel Ray's moan against her, then his teeth bit again. Fraser thrust into Ray, resulting in Ray's movement against her. Shifting, Ray tongued her clit longer as Fraser pumped him a few times. Moments later, he moved his tongue down and circled her vagina. All at once, Fraser thrust against him and he thrust his tongue into her. She panted heavily as his tongue moved in and out based on how hard Fraser pushed into Ray. 

Fraser pumped against Ray's back, holding his hips and feeling lightheaded. He shoved himself into Ray hard, hearing Ray moan. At the tail end of the same instant, he could hear Kiana let out a loud moan, then gasp for her next breath. The sensations of it all excited Fraser who pressed in further the next time. Gently he tried to force himself deeper into Ray and Ray was doing the same thing with his tongue, trying get as deep as possible. 

Pressing himself hard into Ray, Fraser went slow, giving the chain reaction time to be most effective. His heart races as a great pressure swelled in him and as he continued to keep his momentum, he thrust and came, letting out a loud breath as he did so. Pressing again, his spasms sent the fluids from his body and into the condom until he had nothing left. Aware of his surroundings again, he heard Kiana moaning while he pumped against Ray a few more times. Pulling out slowly, he sat back. His head spun as he now watched Ray raise himself on hands and knees. Moving away from him, Ray crawled closer to Kiana now. As Ray moved over her, he leaned down and kissed her before positioning his erection into her and pushing himself inside. 

Fraser ran his hand over his hair as he watched that ass he'd just fucked moving over her, pumping slowly and deeply, then saw her legs wrap over Ray's hips. Ray kissed her breast, then sucked a piece of skin just below the neck until she let out a low cry. He stopped it by moving in and kissing her a moment, then concentrating again on the movement of his hips as he pressed himself inside of her. 

Slowly, Fraser made his way beside them, shaking slightly as he watched Ray continue fucking her. The sweat on both of them made him suddenly aware of his own, but as he slid beside them, he felt their warm bodies. Ray was slowly moving in and out, deeper and deeper each time as Fraser came closer and touched Ray's head. Ray turned to look at Fraser, calming his rhythms as he kissed Fraser. 

Kiana watched them a moment, feeling Ray moving in her as he kissed the other man. Soon she began to feel the heat in her body growing so she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, moaning gently as he drove further into her. 

Ray felt himself coming also, breaking free from Fraser's lips as he thrust deeper again. Shoving harder against her, he knew he would come at any second. Just then, he felt her muscles constricting around him and it was the thing that cause his final release. He gasped as the feeling of his own muscles fought with the contractions she was having, feeling her writhe beneath him at the same sensations. 

As his orgasm finally subsided, he felt her lingering on, spasming every few seconds until he was too tired to plunge in her anymore. Pulling out, he moved against Fraser, laying down between them as Fraser put an arm around him and held him. 

A moment later, Kiana rolled to face them. Her eyes sparkled, Ray noticed, as she leaned toward him and kissed him. Tonguing his lip a moment, she then pulled from him and leaned over his shoulder to kiss Fraser before laying against them and holding Ray's hand. 

* * *

In the middle of the night, Kiana woke to find herself separated again. She watched the two men sleep and started to move. The action woke Ray. When he moved, Fraser woke also and looked at her. She turned and grabbed a t-shirt, pulling it on.

"Everything ok?" Ray asked. 

"Yeah," she responded. "Why?" 

Ray smiled. "That's my shirt," he responded. 

She looked at it, then smiled sheepishly, but made no move to remove it. "I'm going downstairs," she remarked, then left. 

"You awake?" Ray said. 

"Yes," Fraser whispered. 

"Doing ok?" 

"Yes," he replied. 

Ray took Fraser's arm and snuggled back against the body. "Night," he commented, then closed his eyes. 

Kiana heard that they were staying up there to sleep and took in a breath. She was glad to have a few moments. Rewinding the roll of film in the camera, she quietly took it into the dark room. Somehow, knowing they were right above her as she developed the pictures of them made her feel comfortable. 

Making several 8 x 10's, she was glad she'd used colour film this time. The black and whites of them she'd taken before were beautiful, but these would provide something to look at when she wanted to remember. Developing the ones of them together, she stared at the first for several seconds. Funny how she stood between them and their arms were around her, but she felt like she wasn't a part. Each picture showed a similar scene, at first glance no one would know, but she did. 

* * *

Kiana looked at the box of belongings in her place and checked the drawers in the kitchen again. She knew they were empty. She'd been stalling most of the afternoon, but it was time to finish packing the truck and get out.

The other morning, she'd told Fraser and Ray that the pictures hadn't turned out. Truth was, they didn't need reminders of her. It was she who wanted the memory. That night at dinner she'd told them that she was leaving. She knew where she wanted to go, but avoided telling them, and she knew she'd spent enough time here. They had expected it so it was far from a surprise. After sex that night, Ray had told her about the farewell game of hockey he had planned. 

She'd promised to be there and at the time, she had every intent. Then this morning, she woke up and knew they didn't need good-byes. She didn't want it, at least, so she'd started packing. It was better this way. No strings attached, she'd told herself every time she left a place, but never had it been this hard. 

Taking the last box out, she put it in the passenger seat before walking around to the driver's side. She started the engine and looked at the place that had been her home. The junk she'd picked up to build the dark room and to use for furniture would stay. The futon was rolled up in the back with her computer, the folded blankets, developing chemicals, and other essentials. Beside her was the box of pictures and envelopes. 

She drove toward the freeway entrance, then let out a breath as she looked at the compass glued to her dashboard. For just a moment before the road turned, it read due north. 

* * *

Fraser waited an hour for Kiana. Ray tried to tell him there was no need for concern, but Fraser couldn't help it.

"Maybe she got caught up in packing," he remarked. "I mean, she planned to leave by Saturday morning..." 

Fraser nodded. "Perhaps she needs help," he said suddenly. 

They drove to her place and knocked on the door. There was no answer, but when Ray turned the doorknob, he found the place unlocked. Pushing the door open, he flipped on the light. Seeing nothing more than the Salvation Army furniture, he looked at Fraser with a furrowed brow. "She left?" 

Fraser walked inside and together they moved around the place, though with such an open space, there really was no question. Turning off the lights as they left, Fraser looked at Ray a moment. Ray read Fraser's expression and shrugged. "She didn't even say good bye," Ray said quietly. 

Two months later, an envelope arrived at the Consulate. It was addressed to Fraser, but contained no return shipping label. Tearing into it, Benton found himself looking at a fresh magazine. One of the articles listed on the cover read "Behind the Uniform" Nervously, he fingered through the magazine and began to read. Kiana's byline dedicated the article 'to friends' and as he read, he found the article was more or less the way he'd last seen it. The pictures were vivid and beautiful. Tucking it back into the envelope, Fraser took it home to show Ray. 

He supposed if he looked around, he could find other articles written by her, but that was the last contact they had with her. 

The End  
Next in series: Like An Animal 

50 

* * *

End Wham Bam Thank You Mister by Snowee:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
